Fifty Shades: Overcoming Struggles
by kia08mc
Summary: Anastasia had a rough childhood. She became a parent to a sibling which led to new career choices. She thought they had it all until her most respected client breaks down her walls.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. Please forgive any errors I have made. I am open for suggestions but I have a lot of ideas. Please give my story a chance. I also set up a pintrest page kia08mc/fifty-shades-overcoming-struggles/_**

**_Anastasia's_** **_POV_**

We all know Coco is always right so when you hear dress like your meeting your worst enemy today I'm your girl. So I am Anastasia Steele a 25 year old personal shopper for Neiman Marcus for years. I have fashion personally because that's just who I am. I remember sitting in my room dreaming of runways while husband #3 would be screaming at my mom. My little sister Marissa who is 7 years younger would always come to snuggle as soon as it started. We heard and saw things that no child should experience. That just made me work harder to get us the hell out of there.

I will never return there especially when your best client is Christian Grey Billionaire CEO. Of course people mainly my little Rissa wonder which client provides me with my lavish clothing lifestyle but the NDA I signed keeps me from saying. Then she remembers it pays for her clothes, a roof over her head and let's not forget her cheerleading. She gets that reminder about every 3 months when he wants oodles of clothes delivered. Always a different size and style but it's not my place to question.

So here I am in my Mimi G Black and White Sheath Dress with Christian louboutin stiletto caged sandals searching for lingerie. I would love to meet the girls who wear the superb clothes I pick. It will never happen because sending it back to Escala on racks.

When I'm headed to the shoe section my blackberry starts buzzing. Speaking of the devil it's Mr. Grey himself. "Hi Mr. Grey how can I help you today" his rich strong voice comes through like hot caramel.

"Ms. Steele I would like to cancel the order I placed. I'm sorry for any inconvenience it has caused you. You will still get paid for your services" first I'm seething anger right now. First I just wasted 2 hrs going through all new inventory to provide him with only the best. On the up side I'm still getting paid and there are a few pieces that I pulled that were just fab-u-lous! Then Rissa school has homecoming tonight.

"That's not a problem sir but thank you" what I hear next knocks me on my ass. Well not literally on my ass but stunned and shocked.

"I wanted to know are you free in the next 30 mins Ms. Steele. As you probably know my sister Mia just returned from Paris. She says she is dying for some new clothes. So I thought I would bring her in myself if you were available to help." Of course Mia wants to come shop. Before she went to Paris she came in at 12 and was here dragging me around from section to section until after 5. I got off late but when you have a Grey in here spending $637,893.00 you pull out all the stops. So I might not be in the correct shoes today for Mia but my commission will be well worth it.

"Of course Mr. Grey I am always available for Ms. Grey. Did she happen to mention what she was looking for so I can have some selections out?" In the background I hear a screech and knows that Mia

"She says whatever you pick out will do because you have excellent taste." I think I'm blushing the color of a juicy tomato hearing him call me excellent. It might not have been his complement but hearing his voice say it makes me soak my thongs.

"Well I will get started Mr. Grey and see you in 30 minutes." Today must be my lucky day because I'm getting 2 commissions from Mr. Grey. By all means it's not about the money but doing something that I love. The money,clothes,shoes and bags are just extra. I learned a long time ago that nothing is handed to you and you should live life to the fullest. Well that what my stepdad and Rissa's dad Ray use to say. He died the day I graduated from WSU because someone thought it was ok to drink at 7 in the morning. Rissa was in the car and manage to survive. That's when I had to let mousy reading all the time Annie go and become both parents for my sister. Ray was always devastated that he was still in the marines and we had to live with those people. So I decided that I never wanted her to endure our egg donor so I took the sales associates job a Niemans at 21 and worked my tail off. We had inherited money from Ray so we didn't have to struggle. We started off in a 1 bedroom now we leave in Escala on the 2 floor. Yes it might now be the penthouse like Mr. Grey but I provide only the best for Rissa. I'm broken from my reflection by a loud shrill behind me knowing it can only be one person. The Greys have arrived!

_**Thanks for reading!**_ **_Please_** **_Review_**.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thank you all for the overwhelming response. I decided to upload another chapter today. I will upload 2-3 times a week. Again sorry for any **_**_mistakes you find. _**

_**Christian's POV**_

I'm so tired of all this bullshit. If it isn't something with my company it's something with my fucking sub. Her name is Aubrey and she is driving me nuts. She is beginning to get clingy and I'm over it. Man I'm becoming a bitch when I get sexually frustrated. Just when I think things can't get worse in comes my tickled in pink sister simply in nothing by pink. It's like a pink chia pet exploded around her neck. Only my sister would be in this. "Mia what are you wearing?" She's looking at me like I have grown two heads.

"First off Tris you know nothing but expensive suits. Secondly I'm wearing what my favorite personal stylist picked out." She's sounding like a broken timing belt but I love her so I have to deal.

"Well this person that picks out my expensive suits is the same person that picked bright outfit." She's quiet for once in her life. Maybe I should use Ms. Steele against Mia more often.

"Tris that wasn't funny because I happen to look very nice and you know it. So don't be spiteful and btw who's the brunette in the kitchen. You kinda sidetracked me with fashion talk and scolding." What and who is Mia talking about now. Then it dawns on me that the clingy chick must be here. Now I'm extremely pissed and need to distract Mia.

"She is nobody of concern. So how about I take you to lunch and then to see Ms. Steele." That does the trick because she bouncing up and down like a 2 year old. All is forgotten. "Matter of fact why don't you go down and wait in the Aston." Yes I have a Aston Martin every since I made my first million. It was a gift for myself but then I converted to Audi's. I just couldn't get myself to get rid of it and besides Mia enjoys it. I'm not one to disappoint my little sister. Back to Mia which she believed my tall tale so without a second glance she turns to leave. In Mia's world that's a don't take long request. Now on to Aubrey which I don't have a clue why the fuck she is here.

I walk into the kitchen to find Aubrey sitting on the counter. Now she has definitely lost what little mind she has. If Mia wasn't waiting for me I would take a crop to her and drop her violating the contract. Unfortunately I don't have the time. "Aubrey why are you here." She doesn't speak just bows her head which pisses me off even more. "Look the fuck up and tell me why are you here." She just stares down and remains silent. Now thermal nuclear and wondering where is my security.

I yell for Taylor as loud as I can and then only remember he has taken his wife to the dr. I can't catch a break today so Ryan will have to do. He comes running talking into his wrist which is already too late for comfort. She could have went psycho and she is sitting in my kitchen. Can you say hello unemployment for Ryan. "When I'm finished speaking to Aubrey you will see her and her shit out my penthouse. Am I clear." I hear a faint yes sir and he's gone. Now back to little Aubrey. "I'm going to ask one last time why are you here."

She looks up and has a smug grin. "I'm hear to fuck SIR and make a baby." Now I know she crazy and I'm furious. "Aubrey first your not a coca-cola submissive so watch yourself. Next your crazy and need help. Lastly get the hell out of my penthouse and don't ever let me see your face again." She looks like she about to die.

"But master has to love me because he makes me feel wonderful." Now I'm leaving I'm not standing in my own house and listening to this lunatic. "Be gone by time I get back or you will regret it." With that I'm gone.

When I arrive to my car Mia is scowling and blasting my stereo. She listening to Iggy's Black Widow and she should be deaf by now. "Will you turn that down please or no shopping. In fact I need to call Ms Steele and see if she's free." I pull out my blackberry. I tell her to cancel my order but we are headed her way. Of course she is free for me after all I'm Christian Grey.

We eat lunch at Tulio's this excellent Italian eatery. Then off to make my sister a happy camper. When we arrive Mia makes this cat call sound and this dazzling brunette turns to us. She is just breathtaking in a black dress with legs for days. I now know what the black widow song was talking about because I'm caught in the web right now. I can see them wrapped around now but she's one of Mia's friend so off limits. Then Mia does the unexpected and says, "Hi Ana I'm ready to do some retail damage with Tris card today." This can't be Ms. Steele that I talk to. She greets us and it sounds like an angel is talking to me. Where did that come from I don't do angels I so little demons.

"Hi Mia. How was you doing? Mr. Grey it's nice to meet you." Wow the way my name rolls off her tongue my penis snap to attention. So very discreetly I take off Berluti suit jacket so I'm left in my vest with burgundy shirt and tie.

"Nice to put a face to you Ms. Steele. I have been using your service for years and I have never met you. Sorry for this being the first time and thank you for everything that you do for me." Way to sound rehearsed Grey but that's not the worse part. Mia is staring at me like I'm the rate dodo bird or something.

"Tris are you ok because you are never this nice." Thank you Mia for ruining he moment. "I'm jut being polite Mia. She is seeing us at the last minute." That leads Mia into a while speech about Ana loves her and the money she's going to make.

Ana finally breaks Mia rambling. "Mr. Grey it's not a problem. I love my job and excuse me one second." She walks away to a petite young brunette. This can't be her daughter she is too young for one. "That must be her little sister" says Mia.

**_Anastasia's POV_**

I'm about to tell Mr. Grey that it's no problem they came by when Rissa walks in. She's in her cheerleading outfit and should be at practice for the game. "Rissa you better have an excuse for not texting and just showing up. I do work for a living and I'm with a client." She is a very smart girl with all AP classes but she gets out at noon. She usually has cheerleading or swimming practice but with today being a game she should be getting ready for that. But no she is here and I'm starting to curse myself for getting her a car. She has a bright pink Mercedes C63. It was a pink car or a pink foyer. I chose the car because I don't have to be seen in it. Truth be told I would give Rissa anything. With everything that happened to us as kids and after Ray died I try to give her the world. She went through things that children aren't suppose to. My blast to the past is fractured when her hand comes into view.

"Why are you holding my favorite flare leather shirt Marissa?" I hear nothing but crickets and she looks terrified. So I need to take a different approach.

"Rissa shouldn't you be at practice sweetie?" She smiles now. "Well did remember when Kira stayed over last week. She kinda borrowed without permission your skirt. She thought it was mines." Is she freaking serious. Kira had been her friend since we moved to Seattle but this is ridiculous. Kira is always over our house she knows what belongs to Rissa. Why can't teenagers just be honest for god sakes.

"How is that possible when my clothes are in my closet? Better yet we all will talk after your game I have a client. Love you gotta go." She just gives me a quick hug and bye.

No way am I letting them off easy. I see rearranging and color coding both my clothes coming up. Then I remember Mia and Mr. Grey. I turn back to grey eyes piecing me like a dagger.

"I'm so sorry about that. My little sister is like a daughter to me and she never just shows up." He smiling now.

"Ms. Steele I know what you mean. Mia here did the same thing to me today." Mia is open mouthed staring at her brother. It's really funny actually that you would think that she doesn't know him.

"Tell me about it but let's get on to finding Mia's new winter wardrobe." That perks Mia up and were heading off.

We have found several pieces for Mia and she's in the dressing room. So that leaves me and charming Mr. Grey. "Mr. Grey while we wait on Mia would you like any new pieces. I wouldn't feel comfortable with you paying me for earlier and not purchasing anything." With that he gives me a panty dropping smile that would make Betty White have an orgasm.

"Ms. Steele you did your job but I just didn't needed the items anymore. So you got paid for services. Plus you are constantly keeping me updated with as Mia calls the expensive suits. So you have earned if my calculations are correct $100,000 plus whatever Mia buys." How the hell did he do that we haven't sent him the almost possible bill price and that's just way to much for nothing. He is absolutely nuts.

"Mr. Grey there must be a mistake because we haven't sent the almost possible bill and then that's too much." He just chuckles at me and walks to stand in front of me. He pushes back a loose hair from my face and just smiles.

"Anastasia I'm paying you $100,000 regardless of the price. So just take that and my invitation to dinner." I must have wax in my ear since I believe he asked me to dinner. I'm ecstatic but Rissa has a game. I have never missed a game and don't plan on it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey but my sister is a cheerleader. She has a game tonight and Im always there." For someone that just got turned down he is still smiling.

_**Christian's POV**_

I can understand being there for family but I'm not giving up that easy. I always get what I want and it's not going to stop now.

"We I guess I'm coming to the game with you because I want to make what makes Anastasia Steele TICK." She just did the sexiest shudder I have ever seen. If I don't have a severe of blue balls right now. I have to get Mia to leave. "Also call me Christian."

"I think I love Mia name Tris better. I would be happy for you to join me. Just fair warning that every single parent child goes to her school. They will ask you out repeatedly so it would be nice to have a normal time there." Wow she just made that name sound outrageously sensual. I can't believe she's letting me go. I didn't think she would go for it.

"I have to change first because the mom's usually scowl at be when I'm in work clothes." Atleast she respect other people because I would give a fuck.

"Ok I can pick you up. Just give me your address." Hopefully she lives close. I remember Taylor did a background check on her years ago. She lived in a one bedroom across town. I pray that has changed because traffic is a beast in Seattle.

"Well just take your elevator to the second floor." How did I not know we lived in the same building. What have I gotten myself into?

_**A/N Remember I have a Pintrest page kia08mc/fifty-shades-overcoming-struggles/ Please Review and thanks a bunch guys-Kia**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I want to apologize for the errors in my last chapter. I will triple check from now on. To answer some questions from guest readers: I will at least update every week. I'm striving for 2-3 updates a week though. Next my pintrest page has several pictures of everything according to chapters kia08mc/fifty-shades-overcoming-struggles/ **_

_**Then we have questions asking if Ana is a virgin. I didn't want to answer or reveal it but my story slightly changed. So no Ana isn't a virgin. Lastly Ana is 25 and Christian is 30. **_

_**Alas all credit goes to EL James I just choose to manipulate to my liking :)**_

_**Anastasia's POV**_

I'm standing I'm my closet deciding what to wear. I know I usually wear a t-shirt, jeans plus converse but not tonight. Mr. Grey well Christian wants to go along with me to Rissa's game. I know I shouldn't care but Christian is a very handsome man. I can at least make the moms jealous about something tonight since they always giving me ugly looks. So I'm going to make them eat their words tonight. I just don't know what to wear as there will be children there. Itty bitty teeny tiny children will be there so I have to keep it pg 13. What makes matters worse is that I have 2 closets. Granted on is filled with shoes even so shoes are the easy part but I know a great stylist. In fact my best friend is one and that's who I'm calling before I shutdown. Jose picks up on the first ring sounding all breathy.

"Ana darling I'm kinda busy so be very quick." I think I just interrupted Jose and Camden having sex. I can feel my cheeks heating up fast. He shouldn't have answered if they were seriously busy.

"Ok I have a date with Christian Grey date even though it's not a real date. He's coming with me to Rissa's game. I need advice on what to wear so that it doesn't look like I'm trying super hard or anything. Just tell me what to put on so you and Camden can get back to your business." Wow I don't think I have speed talked in a long time. I'm out of breathe hoping that Jose can help me. I'm beyond desperate right now. Now I'm wondering what's all the noise I'm hearing on the other line and then the buzzer goes off.

"Anastasia Rose Steele why are you going out with that hunk of burning love that lives upstairs and didn't tell? Huh Huh I'm waiting young lady." Did he really just drop sex with freaking gorgeous Camden and run next door because I have a date. Well it's not really a date but what guy wants to go to a high school basketball game just so I can see my sister cheer. This can't be real. There has to be something wrong with him.

"Please tell me I'm crazy because what guy wants to do this. Since I can't do dinner he opted for the game. Then find me something well anything to wear. I can't look like a mom tonight. I just can't look like one even if it's not a real date. It's not real date right though. Ouch Jose." Did he really just slap me?

"OMG Tasy why are you freaking out? He knows you not going to go for him if Rissa doesn't like him. So why not go to a game to support her. Actually he damn smart if I say so myself. So cool your jets and just wear this." I guess I zoned out because I didn't even realize he had picked out my black LeatherCult leather jacket, Hermes plain white t and my forever21 black leggings. Not to mention he had left the room and came back with my black Christian Louboutin leather boots. Now I'm wondering how he did all that with all my rambling.

"I guess your right but I just don't want to get hurt again. I wouldn't make it and Rissa's graduating next year. She's going to need me so much right now." Don't cry don't cry don't cry

"Tasy he isn't proposing. It's just a date and your last one was 3 1/2 years ago. Go out, be yourself and just have fun. He's not Allen remember that." I guess Jose is right but I can't think about that sack of shit right now.

I'm finally dressed and I'm not nervous anymore. Christian texted and said he was headed down. That's when my buzzer goes off. So it's now or never.

**_Christian's POV_**

"Christian why did you get rid of Aubrey? She was perfect for you. She loves punishments, double penetration, and can take a malacca like no one I know." Yes Elena has a point but she was crazy.

"Well the broad was psychotic. She was going on about love and children with her. Don't get me wrong she

submitted great but outside of that she's crazy." I need to get Elena off so I can get ready for the delectable Anastasia. I can't believe she lives in my building. Let alone I have known her for years and didn't know she looked this great. I'm calling Welch when I get off to see why he didn't mention she lived here.

"Christian you can't cut her off because of that. I will send you prospectives if you insist though."

Now that just pissed me off!

"Enough I'm too fucking old for this shit ELENA. I'm 30 fucking years old I can't deal with all this. I want kids and a wife. I think it's time to leave the lifestyle." Did that really just come out my mouth. At that point I can imagine Anastasia pregnant and married to me. I need to put these wayward thoughts away or I will scare her away. So I'm going to need a lot of information on her.

"Now who's psychotic because we don't love. You don't even show emotion expect for rage. You are losing it the older you get." Is she really talking shit about me over the phone. That's it I'm hanging up. "Bye Elena" Now on to Welch's ass that I'm about to fry big time.

"Welch why does my personal shopper from Nieman's live in my building. Better yet save the excuses and send me a detailed background check." No need to hear his response so I hang up and start getting ready.

I'm now dressed in my brown leather jacket, lightweight sweater and jeans ready to go. I hear a ping on my phone and know it's the background check. I don't know why I'm doing this besides she's a enigma I talk to very often. I guess it bothers me she was under my nose the whole time. Plus that I'm imagining us married while pregnant.

**From: A. Welch**

**Subject: Anastasia Rose Steele**

**Date: October 17, 2014 MST 16:10 **

Mr. Grey,

Here is the information that you requested on Ms. Steele:

Name: Anastasia Rose Steele

D.O.B: September 10, 1989, Montesano, WA

Address:1920 4th Ave Apt 2A, Seattle, WA 98101

Mobile Number: 206-883-5269

Social Security Number: 531-66-3670

Banking Details: Washington Federal Bank, Seattle, WA 98101

Account Number:9753186

Checking Balance:$1,423,720.17

Saving Balance:$150,000.00

Children Saving Balance:$200,000.00

Occupation: Nieman Marcus Head Personal Shopper, 11111 NE 8th St, Bellevue, WA 98004

Employment History: Nieman Marcus Sales Associate, Bellevue, WA

Clayton's Hardware Store, Portland, WA

Montaseno Public Library, Montaseno, WA (part-time high school)

Education: WSU College Undergraduate degree Of Liberal Arts in English 4.0 GPA

Montesano High School Valedictorian

Father: Frank Jamie Lambert

D.O.B: September 1, 1969 , Owner of Lambert Real Estate,Manhattan, NY

Mother: Carla Mary Morton

D.O.B: July 18, 1971 , Maid at Bellagio Hotel, Las Vegas, NV

M: Frank Jamie Lambert- May 25,1989, Divorced: September 10,1989

M: Raymond Steele(deceased)- December 27,1989, Divorced: March 21, 2000

M: Stephen King Morton- August 28, 2000, unemployed

Siblings: Giselle Lambert D.O.B: March 1, 1984, Real Estate Broker, Manhattan, NY

Children: Marissa Adriana Steele (Adopted after father died) D.O.B: July 4, 1996, Lakeside Upper High School Student, Seattle, WA

Relationships: Allen Sean Jackson (relationship 2008-2010) D.O.B: January 23, 1987, Owner of Pierced Hearts Tattoo Parlor, Seattle, WA

Properties:

R. Steele Resident-1101 E Beacon Ave, Montesano, WA 98563

Sunrise Care & Rehabilitation For Montesano- 88 N Medcalf Ln, Montesano, WA

**A. Welch **

**Security Advisor of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. **

Well damn I'm just fucking speechless and full of questions. The first one being why doesn't she carry her fathers last name. That's a weird one but I can't judge I was adopted. This fucker Allen though I need more info. Then the properties are questioning. Why does she own a rehab center. That's very odd yet I still want to get to know her. I will text Welch really quick to get me more info. I look down at my watch and realize I have been reading this for almost an hr. I need to go pick up Anastasia.

_*Get me every on Mr. Jackson and her properties ASAP- Grey_

_*Headed down now -CTG_

_*Im waiting ;) -A_

What have I gotten myself into is all I can think. When she opens the door I'm thinking didn't she say casual. She must have read my mind.

"I know I said casual but this is date after all plus why not give the moms a real reason to hate me tonight." So that's the game she wants to play tonight.

We pull up to the school. I hop out and open the door for her. I'm in awe at how she is handling herself in these heels." Do you realize your heels are super high and your still short?" She just laughs and bumps my shoulder.

"You should know that short people have way more fun. Btw you should know that we are early because I help some of the girls get ready. I hope that isn't a problem. It slipped my mind until we pulled up." She is smiling and walking towards a good awful bright ass pink Mercedes in other words it says Mia all over it. I hope this doesn't belong to her because I will have to buy her a new one.

"Please tell me you don't drive this loud car?" Please say no please say no

"Good god no I don't. This is my little sisters car. I hate to be in the passenger side of this thing let alone drive it." She's talking so animated that I have to laugh. I mean I'm full on grabbing my belly laughing at her. She just rolls her eyes and pulls a makeup case out the back seat.

"It's not nice to roll your eyes. You might get spanked for it and since we are early I can met the person who interrupted us earlier." I quick skated over the punishment statement but she caught it. She bite down on her lip and I got horny all over again. What is this girl doing to me so quickly?

"Yes you can matter of fact she reminds me of a younger Mia." There can't be more than one Mia in the world. That would just be mean.

"I can say that you have shocked me Anastasia after seeing that car." She just laughs and walks toward the school.

**_Anastasia's POV_**

I so forgot that I help the girls get ready every week. Mr. Hot Buns makes me forget about a lot of things. I hope these girls can behave theirselves around him. I know Rissa will ask a million and one questions. That's when it hits me that I also forgot to tell him our after game traditions.

"They are just this way. I also forgot to tell you that after games we go to a food truck. I know it sounds weird but we go to the food truck closest to the school. Last week we had Buns on Wheels. They have awesome burgers that you must try. Marissa has an app so we can pick the closet." He just stares at me but then smoothly recovers. Did he hear anything that I said?

"Well that was unexpected but who am I to break a tradition. Why food trucks?" He is very inquisitive or he is trying to get to know me. I choose to think he wants to get to know me better.

"When we were little we always came here for the food trucks festivals. Marissa loved them so much. She would say food from a moving vehicle is the coolest. So when we officially moved here we just kept going after games."

"Well that's interesting. I would be delighted to go with you guys. Come on so you can help your sister." Well that was easier than I thought we enter the girl rehearsal room to find them stretching. That's when the catcalls begins but it's for me not Christian.

"Ms. Ana you look hot tonight. Why no..." They all stop and stare at Christian when he comes into view.

"Girls this is my friend Christian. He came with me to support you guys. Christian these are the girls." Rissa was the first one next to me.

"Why are you here with the gorgeous guy from work. Wait isn't he you client. Is this a date not just a friend joining you." Damn smarty pants

"Yes he is so be nice, introduce yourself and he's coming with us to food truck night." She then remembers her impeccable manners.

"Hello I'm Marissa. It's a pleasure to meet you Christian." This child here is something else.

"Well it's nice to meet you also and I like your taste in cars." I see the girls hanging on to every one of his words like he's the cure for cancer and the last slice of bread. Got to love teenage girls and their goggly eyes.

"Well let's get to this and go beat Seattle Prep." That snapped them back to reality. I finishing helping them get ready and we head out. I felt like all eyes were on us. Well they were all on Christian. Don't these ladies have any shame. Can't they see we are here together. Christian must feel the eyes because he grabs my hand and holds it.

"I see what you mean these ladies are vicious with just looks. I can't even imagine their words. Hope you don't mind me holding your hand."

"Actually it's comforting and makes the stares worth it."

"Thank you sweetie" he winks and then goes back to the game. I'm just stunned that I just basically met him today and he's holding my hand. Aren't we moving too fast. Next thing I know we will be married with kids. I couldn't have been paying attention because then next thing I know the game is over. Lakeside beat Seattle Prep 45-30. It only gets worse when Katherine come over. She is the head of the PTA and the this and the that. She is so annoying and did I mention she hates me.

"Warning I can't stand the women walking up. She is very vile. She hates that Rissa is the captain. Meaning we don't help with PTA fundraisers."

"Ugh I know her she use to date my older brother Elliott. She cheated on him with some old attorney from Bellevue when they were engaged. Then she married him while she was pregnant. She broke my brothers heart."

"Well looks like we both have a reason not to like her then." He hits me with his million dollar mega watt smile.

"We should give her a show then. I might be a big time CEO but I don't like the cunt very much." I like where he is going with this. Let's give this lady a show.

"Well hi there Anastasia. It's great to see you again and lookie who we have here. Mr. I'm a billionaire Christian Grey." Did she really just go there. Now I'm pissed off. If we weren't in a school let alone a public place I would take her.

"It would be nice to see you too Katherine but if I recall I'm just a frigid business man that's a lonely homosexual. I see you know my girlfriend Ana though. How's the life of an old retired attorney's wife?" Whoa did he just say girlfriend. Remember we are just playing around.

"Babe I didn't know you knew Katherine. She's the head of the PTA and her stepson is the basketball teams captain." Smooth save Ana and is he gripping my hand to death.

"It's great actually GREY. He knows me very well Ana. Well have a great night and see you at the Halloween Carnival." Then she's gone.

"Don't believe that witch babe. I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot horses dick. That says a lot. Why is there a carnival on Halloween?" Did he just call me babe and did he really just say that. I'm dying laughing now.

"I'm laughing my ass off right now. I can't believe you just said that. Plus she's gone so you don't have to say babe."

" I like calling you babe. Dressed like that thought it should be badass babe. How about we get his show on the road." He's right it does have a nice right to it. Now let's search for Rissa and get out of here.

"Rissa over here. Also she stole the carnival idea from the Halloweentown movie franchise." Christian just shakes his head. Then you have me practically yelling for Rissa to come on. Here she comes with Kira in tow.

"Ana I wanted to ask could I stay over Kira's tonight? I promise to call as soon as we get their and you can even speak to her mom." They are trying to avoid getting scolded about my skirt. I can concede to this on one condition.

"You both have to take my Sunday yoga class and never lie to me again. Don't deny it just accept my offer and we are good." They both just look at each other and nod.

"Thanks Ana and I will have mom call when we get in."

"Straight there no excepts girls and love you."

"Goodnight Ana kisses and Christian it was nice to met you. Also thanks for coming to the game." Then they are gone. It leaves just me and Christian tonight. I'm going to invite him back to the apartment for dinner.

As we enter the apartment he stops and looks at the picture heart we have. He is laughing at some of the pics we have hung up. "Yeah our dad was big on picture taking for keepsakes."

"I know what you mean. Our mom has pictures everywhere. She might scare you off." Did he just invite me to meet his mom already. It's just been a day. Breathe girly breathe. In your mouth and out your nose. No thats totally wrong. I look up and he's just smiling at me.

"Do you realize you bite your lip when your thinking?" He's quick because the next thing I know I'm in his arms. His lips are everywhere and it feels amazing. Not to mention the lump pressing into my stomache. I have to stop this before we end up in my bed.

"Chrisiannnnn let's orderrrr IN." Good thing he is listening because I didn't care towards the end. We finally make it to the kitchen where we order some Thai food from Thai Slam. It's the best Thai I have ever taste so it was a no brainer. While we are waiting I show him around the apartment. When we reach my shoe closet he's looking like he has seen a ghost.

"You seriously can't own this many shoes. This is crazy but I know what gifts to buy you now. Next room because I feel emasculated in here." Gifts already this guy moved fast. I'm just stunned and lead to my room. "This is much better but yoga though?" He's referring to my yoga corner.

"Yes I use to be a dancer and yoga keeps me loose. I teach a couple of yoga classes in addition to pole dancing fitness classes for my friend Camden at Be Luminous Yoga. I do it for free because I get to workout myself." He quirks his eyebrows up at me and it's the sexiest thing ever.

"Why don't you show me some downward dogs or some dance moves. I prefer the dog."

"Well I need to change anyway so you might get a show. Just give me a sec." I put on my white front zipper sports bra with my fuchsia leggings. When I come out he's playing with yoga stability ball. It's like he is testing his weight or something. He looks up when I'm behind him.

"This ball has great potential. We should try this." He turns around slowly cupping my face and pulling on my ponytail. His tongue is magical and can't wait to see what all it can do. He starts to unzip my sports bra. Before I know it I'm naked being felt over everywhere. His breathing is harsh furthermore it's turning me on big time.

"Pose for me baby facing the mirror."

"Downward dog it is since you requested it earlier." He's watching me like a hawk as a bend over. Now I'm going to test his patience seeing that he has my body on fire. I plant my hands firmly flat on the floor and kick off. I curve my legs up and over so they are about 7 inches from my head. Its a very erotic pose if your naked. Once I'm there I look back at him smiling but then he's staring at my rib cage where I have a marine tattoo to honor my dad. He practically runs over pounding inside me that he quickly has to grab my thighs so I don't tip over.

"Baby I hope your on birth control since I had no time to put on a condom." He just pounds on and on and on and "Awwwwwwww Chrrrriiissstrrriiiiaaaannnnnnnnnnn riiiighhhhhttttttttt thhhhhheerrrrrreeeeee!"

**_A/N Thank you guys for believing in my story. I know you will have a million questions after this. I put so much new info in here that you don't know exactly where I'm going to go next. Review please. Don't forget to check out my Pintrest page because I have pictures that show exactly everything I was explaining ;) like nude yoga moves. The link is in my bio too. -Kia_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N I'm over the moon with all the reviews. I want to thanks everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited my story. To the guest reviewers who stated that she put out to early. Maybe she did or maybe she didn't life is too short for regrets. Live a little on the wild side. Don't forget my pintrest page kia08mc/fifty-shades-overcoming-struggles/ I started off the this chapter with the end of Chapter 3. I always find myself rereading the end of the previous chapter just to have a complete flow of the story. Maybe I'm just weird but maybe somebody else feels that way_**.

"Baby I hope your on birth control since I had no time to put on a condom." He just pounds on and on and on and "Awwwwwwww Chrrrriiissstrrriiiiaaaannnnnnnnnnn riiiighhhhhttttttttt thhhhhheerrrrrreeeeee!"

**_Anastasia's POV_**

"Wait Christian stop. Please stop because we can't do this. I'm not this type of girl." He pauses and he's looking at me through the mirror. I can tell he's torn. Yet he respected that I said stop but he's still inside.

"Baby talk to me. I'm pulling out now but you have to talk to me." Do I really want him to stop or do I want to keep working my body. Before I can finishing thinking he has pulled out. He's setting me down on the floor.

"Ana talk to me please. I never say please so I must be concerned. So again please tell me." He's starting to look worried and it's worrying me more. Should I tell him the truth or lie through my teeth. I choose lying.

"Christian we should get to know each other first. Trust me I feel bad because I tempted you but I thought we would have self control. I guess neither if us have it. I have to know this isn't just a fuck for us." Did I just say that out loud. I'm sounding like the clingy pregnant one night stand chick.

"Ana I wouldn't have met your sister, gone to a high school game, and came back to your place if I just wanted to fuck you. Not to sound like asshole but if I just wanted to fuck I could have took you to a hotel. Do you feel better now seeing that your buzzer is going off. You get freshened up and I will answer the door." He understood and didn't freak out. Then he wasn't mad or angry. He just understood. So I get redressed in my grey thicken tracksuit and search for my phone.

*headed home Kira mom got the flu-Rissa

*plz respond so I know your dressed-Rissa

*plz don't be naked or having sex in my view-Rissa

*im pressing the buzzer so you know it's me-Rissa

Thank god that we stopped and I guess that was Rissa and not Thai.

**_Christian's POV_**

So that didn't go how I envisioned it. I had to just set my pace when she freaked out. Why did I have to ambush her like that? I guess that's what I get for being so damn horny. When I answer the door I find her little sister holding our Thai food.

"She wasn't answering the phone so I pressed the buzzer. The Thai guy was there so I just paid for you guys." So now I'm happy we actually stopped because her room door was wide open. Her sister would have witnessed just how flexible her sister could be.

"Well thank you and she was just giving me a tour. She's changing now and should be out soon." As soon as I say it Ana comes out completely covered. I guess that's for the best since I can't stop looking or touching her. She's still beautiful even in a tracksuit.

"Sweetie I'm sorry my phone was still on silent from the game. Does Sarah need anything like maybe Kira staying here so she doesn't get sick." says Ana with so much empathy.

"Kira didn't want to cause any trouble after the skirt so she just stayed home. She fine though just bed rest and fluids." Now I'm just sitting here watching them interact. I can tell they are very close to be siblings. I wonder if she is close to her other sister. She didn't have any pictures beside her and Rissa. I want to ask but it not be weird. I got to be honest with her or she won't trust me. Just how do I tell her tho. I must have been daydreaming too much since we are finished eating. Marissa has even left the room. Damn where did the time fly too.

"So Chrisitian do you still want to talk about what happened in there?" She is so adorable when she's nervous. She's fiddling her hands and shaking her legs. I should put her out her misery.

"Ana I'm going to honest with you. I'm confused about what happened you don't owe me anything. Also I had a background check did on you years ago and then got a updated one earlier today. I just wanted to let you." Glad I got that off my chest now so I can breathe easier.

"I will eventually tell you but I need to get to know you better. As for the background check the old one is cool but the new one. Why would you do that and what does it say about me?" she asks too quietly.

"Well your mom is married in Vegas. You adopted Rissa after her dad died. Your dad and older sister live in New York. You own property in Montesano. That's about it babe." She's looking at me very confused.

"You must have some wrong information because me real dad is dead. My stepfather is also dead. I don't have a older sister. The only sister I have just left out this room and I'm positive that she is younger than me." Welch is the best so that information can't be wrong. Unless her parents lied to her. Now I'm confused. I open my blackberry to the email and show it to her.

"This can't be right because it says my dad lives in NY not dead. This has to be wrong. Plus I don't know any Giselle. This has to be wrong are you punking me. Like is Ashton going to jump out and surprise me. This information is very wrong Christian."

"No Anastasia my guy Welch is the best in the business. He is never wrong and I doubt he is."

"It just can't be though. My dad would never lie to me. Your information is wrong and I think you should leave." Is she throwing me out after I just told her some significant news.

"Ana I will have him double check but what makes you think your dad lied. Your mom could have lied to all of you. When I get the new report I will call you ok. Just don't push me away. I know I dropped a lot on you tonight. So goodnight sweetheart." I get up and kiss her on the cheek and take my leave. As soon as I step in the elevator calling Welch.

"Forget the information I told you to gather earlier. I need information on Carla Morton and Frank Lambert. She just told me her dad was dead but clearly he isn't I think her mom lied to her." I'm practically yelling at Welch.

"Yes sir I can dig up everything by tomorrow morning," with that I end the call. How could a mother lie to child about her dad being dead all these years? I need to get my mind off this subject. I don't need my dead mommy when I'm awake in my mind right now. Just then my blackberry goes off.

**_Anastasia's POV_**

I can't deal right now. My real dad is six feet under. He just can't be alive. Ray would never lie to me so that just leaves my mom. She has lied all these years. When I saw everything was exactly right on that background check but my dad and apparently older sister I knew she lied. For 25 years she has been lying. Not just to me but to my dad and Rissa. I wonder does that druggie she lives with even knows. I need to call her but I just can't face this shit right now. I just grab a big glass of wine and tell Rissa goodnight.

I'm now in my bed thinking about he told me the truth. He never lied not once yet I kicked him out. I need to apologize to him.

*I know she lied. I'm sorry for freaking out on you. -A

*I understand but you shouldn't be sorry. If you need anything just let me know-CTG

*I wish I didn't kick you out. Rissa is sleep and Jose is out partying somewhere. I don't want to be alone with my wayward thoughts.-A

*Open your door I'm headed down-CTG

Just like that I feel better. We just lay in my bed getting to know each other. The bed way to end a horrible night.

The two weeks has flew by really fast. Christian and I have been spending a lot of time together. He has been the greatest. We still haven't had sex after what happened last time. We have have some steamy kisses and groping. He has been trying to convince me to call my mom but I refuse. I have to take care of Rissa and I can't have a mental breakdown. He has even been helping Rissa with her AP calculus. I never understood the crap so to have someone here is a huge help. I'm so grateful for that. On top of everything tonight is Halloween and that stupid carnival. Of course I invited Christian but he invited his parents. I have been a nervous wreck all day. I took off early because of all the nervousness. Now I have to help Rissa get ready. Then I have to get ready too. It's going to be a long afternoon. We decided to do a couples costume. Well Rissa and Jose decided this because we are just too cute together. These are their words not mines. So we are going as Bonnie and Clyde. Rissa is going as Anna from Frozen. I think his parents are coming as the Frankensteins. I'm severely nervous still but nothing that a shot of patron won't fix.

I'm sitting here at the freaking ferris wheel taking tickets because of fucking Katherine. She gave me this damn job because she hates me. The feeling is mutual but I do so much for his school and this is the job I get. She has to be jealous of me. In fact I remember when Rissa first started here she was all over me. Then when Rissa became captain last year she went off the rails. She expected the girls to donate half of heir car wash fundraiser money to the PTA. I told her she was crazy if I would permit the girls to do that. They didn't work for her and didn't owe them anything. Every since then she has disliked me. My moping is broken by tight toned arms. I must say I did a damn good job finding that suit. It's Grey and makes his eyes pop.

"How is my favorite girl?" He gets me every time with that. I'm like putty in his hands when he touches me.

"Miserable just straight miserable. I have been here for an hour. I'm almost done and I'm all yours."

"Well that's the wrong answer because I want you to meet my parents."

**_Chrtistian's POV_**

These last few weeks with Anastasia have just been amazing. She is bubbly, attractive, easygoing, smart, and responsible as hell. She took on her sister after just graduating from college. I'm so caught up in her spell. Then her sister is just as sweet. She's in all AP classes. I wasn't even helping her I was just checking her and she's brilliant. I'm thinking of offering her an internship. When she develops her skills she will be a force to reckon with. She has the talent that I want working for me. Not to mention a internship with GEH would look excellent on her college applications. They would be fighting to get her. I'm proud to know her. When she's not working on school, she going over cheerleading crap and then it's riding her sister about us. Last week she asked me could she choose characters for me and Ana to wear to the festival. She squeaked so loud when she said yes that Ana came running out the kitchen. Her enthusiasm makes me want to come home to a family everyday. Even when she told me I was going as Clyde with Ana as my Bonnie all I could do was shake me head yes. I'm ecstatic to have then both in my life. When Taylor pulls into my parents house I can't help by wonder how this is going to play out. My parent are very caring and loving people still I wonder if they will like Ana. They get in like they are nervous and scared. I have never introduced a female to parents so that just be the issue.

"So Christian sweetie tell me more about this Ana,"states his mother.

"I couldn't agree more with your mom. We know nothing about her and then we are meeting her at a high school carnival. Is she a teacher or something son." His dad sounds very anxious.

"You will get to know her when you meet her. She is a personal shopper at Nieman. I will tell you that her stepdad died and she took custody of her sister Rissa whose carnival we are attending. That's all I'm saying." Can't my parents just wait until they meet her.

"Are you talking about Mia's Ana?" My mom is really smart. She will love them better yet be happy for me.

"The very same mom and she isn't Mia's she's mine."

"I was just commenting son. Calm down Christian before you have a heart attack. You must really feel something for her to be all on edge. You only ever like that with GEH and Mia." My mom is really really really smart.

"I don't know what your talking mom. Plus we are here now." I still can't believe my parents are dressed as the Frankensteins. Aren't they toooooo old to dress up for Halloween. I spot Ana in her pale yellow shirt and brown tweed skirt. She always looked perfect. She stayed over last week and panicked when she realize how much shorter she was without heels. She was like short people and tall people don't work out. She was going on about Magic Johnson and his wife. They didn't work out because he was gigantic and she was a mouse. I tried to tell her they broke up because he cheated but she wasn't listening. It took me over 20 minutes to calm her down. I was touched she wants us to work out. I'm snapped back when my they are all laughing looking my way.

"Christian are you ok babe. Your wearing a chestershire smile." Got to love Ana and the words she use. English major my ass with the words she use.

"I'm ok sweetie. I will tell you later." I kiss her on the cheek and then my mom squeaks. We both look over and she's full blown crying and sniffling. I guess I should have warned Ana that I have never brought anyone home. Ana looking between my mom and me in sucks confusion. I whisper on her ear, "I have never introduced them to anyone not work related. I didn't mention it seeing that your were already nervous babe." She just shrugs her shoulders and finished speaking to my mom. Exactly when Ana's shift is over Katherine slithers over to us. My mom smile turned into a vicious killing look.

"So why is she here," mutters my mom.

"She is the head of the PTA here. I know you guys must dislike her after everything that happened." Ana has no clue that her words are very correct.

"No I don't dislike her. I can't stand her. She wasted 2 years of Elliott's life. Then she turns up pregnant right after the break up. I'm sorry Ana she just gets me going, sighed my mom.

"Well isn't this lovely to see you all here. I hope you are enjoying all the festivities" purrs Katherine. Has she forgot how my mom scolded her last time.

"We were having a great time until you came up. We just want to have a nice time with my son and his girlfriends family. That doesn't include wanna be high class snarky females. If you would excuse me I need to meet Rissa." With that my mom walls away leaving us all stunned. Well Ana is smirking and giving the crate of tickets to Katherine.

"Ana I needed you to do tickets at another station." Is she really trying to upset me now. I'm about to speak when Ana takes charge.

"Katherine I VOLUNTEERED for 1 hour. There are over 200 parent volunteers here so no. You just got your feelings hurt but don't come dishing it out to me. One more word and I will gather all the cheerleaders to stop helping. You know I will and then half your activities are over. Now bye." Katherine didn't see that one coming either. She left her standing there looking stupid.

"That felt amazing didn't it babe." She just shakes her head yes. The rest of the night goes off without a hitch. I can tell she was upset with Katherine's antics. She didn't speak all the way back to Escala. She was heavy in thought. I need to find a way to cheer her up but I'm coming up blank. Rissa is staying at Kira's so it's just me and her tonight. I'm not pushing her to have sex again for her to stop mid way. I don't think my dick could take that again. So what can I do I'm out if my element. Fuck it I'm texting Rissa.

*Your sister has shutdown. What do you do to get her from thinking too much. -CTG

*Lmao you really do care for her. It's sooooo adorbs by need to get her to laugh. Like belly flopping tears coming laughing. Well one way. The other way is something new and flashy. She's materialistic sometimes. Don't tell her I said it.-Rissa

*Got it-CTG

So my girl like flashy. I can do flashy. I pull out my blackberry and call my go to guy. He said he can have my request in 1 hour. Of course they were closed but he opened up for me. I'm getting my wording together when Ana walks up behind me. She was just sitting in the tv room watching reruns of Scandal. I see she got tired of watching it.

**_Anastasia's POV_**

I can't believe that bitch thought she was getting over on me. Christian's mom wouldn't let it happen so she tried me. She must forgot I don't play games. All I could think was how his mom protected her children. Carla didn't give a damn about us. She lied for the sorry excuse for a man at every chance she could get. I still can't understand why she didn't protect us. She birthed both of us. It took her 18 hrs with me and 10 with Rissa. Yet she doesn't care. What mother would do that to a child? Dad tried to do everything he could to to keep custody of us but she wouldn't let that happen. She would fake bruises or try to lie to the court. They never believed her but she threatened Ray that she wouldn't quit until he was locked up. It took me almost a week to convince him that we would rather see him in person than behind bars. He finally listened but he really shouldn't have. What we went through no child should see. I can't help but think it was my fault. I convinced Ray to settle down and not fight for us. It was all my fault. I need to find Christian now. I can't let this go on. I have too many issues. He's standing in the kitchen looking at his phone.

"I need to talk to you. I want to tell you everything but I'm scared. I have so many issues and I don't want you to have to deal with them. I'm sorry Christian by we were making a mistake." I kiss his cheek and head for the elevator. Not before he grabs my wrist.

"Christian let me go I have too much drama for you." With that he lets me walk out. The tears start as soon as the elevator closes. I just tell my self this is the best for us because when he finds out he truth he will leave.

**_A/N Thank you all for reading. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. Please Review even though I know a lot f you guys will be mad for me leading you on. I still appreciate you guys. Don't forget kia08mc/fifty-shades-overcoming-struggles/_**

**_-Keya_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N thank you guys for all the reviews. I have people wondering where my story is going or is all over the place. I can't agree or disagree with it. Also Christian is a a bit soft in my story. He has a past but it isn't at bad as Ana's. They both have issues that need solving. Yet hers are worse but still issues. That's why I named my story Overcoming Struggles. We all have had struggles so why can't Christian and Ana have their own. Btw my computer has broke so I wrote this on my phone. So sorry for the shorter chapter. _**

**_Alas all credit goes to EL James I just choose to manipulate to my liking :)_**

**_Christian's POV_**

I think I'm in another universe right now. Did she just fucking walk out on me? Talking about she got issues. This can't be true at all. I know I'm going crazy because her issues don't compare to mines. At least she doesn't have nightmares. I have to get to the bottom of this. Maybe Welch can help me out more information. She won't tell me anything and then she just walks out. Hell maybe I can get in with Flynn too because I didn't flip out or yell. In fact since she has come into my life I have been much calmer. Just when I'm pulling out my blackberry to call Welch, Taylor walks in with the gift. I guess the Cartier love bracelet will just have to wait. I need to get her back first.

"Welch do you have information for me now?"

"Sir I'm still gathering it all but you should have it all soon." With that I hang up and ponder what to do. She just up and left me with some stupid explanation. I feel my skin boiling with rage. I'm Christen fucking Grey not some bitch. I don't get treated like this. Fuck this I'm going after her.

When I get to her door I just start pounding on it. Taylor is trying to calm me down but it's not working. I'm pounding what feels like forever until I hear someone behind me.

A latino male comes out his door yarning and cursing. this must be Jose "Ana is not home sugar. She left about 5 minutes ago. She stopped to get the keys to the Camden's studio. I can give you the spare Christian." Wait how does he know my name. I have never met him but I know he knows about us.

"I would appreciate it. She just shutdown and left me. She must forgot I don't give up easy." Jose hands me the key and I'm off. We pull up and see her white Cayenne Porsche. So she leaves me only to come to a yoga studio. The last I checked she had a yoga corner in her room. I'm so confused why she is here. I find her in a dimly lit room listening to Adele's Someone like you. The surprising thing is she's on a pole. I can say that I wasn't expecting that. She not moving like a stripper but in a more sensual calming way. I forgot she could do this. I just stand in the shadows watching. She must sense me because when the song stops she looking straight at me. She looks so lifeless now. I just have to get her to talk to me. She starts to sob and sinks to the floor. I'm by her side placing her in my lap. I slowly inhale her scent and just hold her. She snorting, hiccuping and tears are flowing everywhere. What happened to her that it would turn her into this. I pick her and head for the door. Taylor opens the door for me. Then I hand him the keys for the studio. I tell him to get her things and lock up. Ana is still a crazy mess.

"Baby you have to talk to me. You can't keep acting like this. You shutdown on me then break up with me. Give me some clue because I don't know what to think." She just keeps with the waterworks and shakes her head no. Taylor is back in the car waiting further instruction.

"Take us to Bellevue. I will let my mom know we are on the way." I tell Taylor this but he doesn't move.

"Sir I think she might have some sort of traumatic past that was triggered tonight. I have seen this before. They tend to shutdown and retreat to their minds. You need to contact her family they might know what to do sir." Is he serious I'm taking her to my mom who is a medically licensed doctor. At the same time he is correct.

"I will txt Rissa and tell her to meet us there. Is that fine with you TAYLOR?" Guess it was because we headed there. I texted Rissa with the address and told her to hurry. When we pull up to the house it's way after 11. I hope mom is still awake despite me forgetting to call her. I use my key and take Ana up to my mom. I head to my parents room but I get stopped in my tracks by the most disturbing thing ever.

"Omg Carri you always know how I like it. Right there right there." I turn around and run for my room. I can't believe my parents are having sex. Well I did stop by in the middle night. I will just call her.

She pinks up after 7 rings. I can't get the mental image to leave plus her words are stuck in my head. Why did I have to hear that shit.

"Um mom I need your help. Can you come to my room?" She's all silent on the other line.

"Christian why did you call me if your here. Why are you even here?" I can't say well I heard you and dad getting it on can I.

"Ana has completely shutdown and just don't know what to do. I need your help but Rissa is on her way." When she enters she's all bright and happy looking until she stops Ana. She checks her over and says everything looks fine. Well except for her talking. She might just need her sister. As the words leave her mouth Rissa comes in still in costume. She starts whispering in Ana ear. Ana starts to cry again then crushes her body to Rissa's. Rissa puts up a thumb signaling she's fine. I have to disagree but Rissa knows her better then any of us. I'm about to leave when Rissa stops me. Ana is whispering in her ear. Then Rissa gets up and walks out with me.

"What's going on Rissa? I'm losing my mind trying to figure out what's wrong."

"She just has a lot on her mind. She's has been doing this for a while now. It started when we lived with mom. It usually only last 24 hours."

"Can you tell me anything about why she broke up with me. Maybe a hint and what did she whisper to you?"

"She always tells me she's sorry when this happens. She blames herself for what we went through in Vegas. That's all I can say. She will tell you when she's ready to. Trust me Christian please" I don't know what else to do. That's when I hear a ping on my blackberry. Rissa excuses her self and goes back to Ana.

**From: A. Welch**

**Subject: Stephen and Carla Morton**

**Date: October 31, 2014 MST 0030**

Mr. Grey,

Sir I know you wanted information on Mr. Lambert but I think this takes priority. There are several police charges that were dropped when both Ms. Steeles' lived with the Morton's. They were all dropped because of no proof besides marks. I have here recorded that Anastasia has had a broken nose, collar bone twice, femur, three fingers and ankle. She has had a fractured wrist, shoulder blade and foot. They have pictures of bruises all over her body as well a rape kit in storage in Las Vegas. The report for that one indicates that she taken to the local hospital for severe vaginal bleeding. She had to have some sort of emergency surgery. It doesn't say what for though. This was all before she turned 16. As for Marissa she has less injuries but still severe. She has had her shoulder blade popped out of place, her pelvic bone splinted, and her leg broken 3 times. Every time the story was different. She was found at the age of 10 she was found on the side of the road wondering. When taken to the hospital she large amounts of cocaine in her system. How would a 10 year get that in her system is not recorded. Her parents and Anastasia was questioned. Nothing came from it. Child protection service was also called but came up with the Morton's were great parents. I'm at a lost here sir because I have Mr. Morton here for several arrests for cocaine possession. Mrs. Morton always bailed him out even though no one worked. Their only source of income was child support from one Raymond Steele. So she was bailing him out with their money. It was if no one did their job in Las Vegas. I have some contacts looking into this also. I hacked into their home computer and found some disturbing things. I need to show you them in person. Don't eat breakfast that morning or you will lose it. Let me know when you are available sir.

**A. Welch**

**Security Advisor of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. **

That was a lot if information to process. No wonder Ana shutdown today. Seeing my parents so happy together must have triggered something for her. The way her and Rissa were abused as children makes me furious. No one protected them at all. I have to show them that I will never let anything happen to them again. That also explains the rehab Ana owns. I go in search for my mom to find her in the kitchen fixing tea. I hand her over my phone so she can read it. She's starting to tear up and one tear falls down her cheek. She wipes it away and heads for the stairs.

"Mom they can't know that I know." She just stares at me like I'm crazy.

"Christian you have to tell them you know." No I know I'm looking at her crazy.

"I will tell them tomorrow after breakfast mom." She kisses my cheek and starts back towards the stairs.

**_Anastasia's POV_**

I wake up to a bright sun. I'm looking around realizing I have no clue where I am. I know Rissa is close because she will snore the paint off the walls. I start to get up when I realize Chrisitian is laying on the floor beside the bed. Why are Rissa and Chrisitian sleeping with me in a strange room. There is a soft knock on the door. Grace peeks here head around the door. I tiptoe out of the room to her.

"Grace are we at your house. If so why are we here?" She has the look of concern in her eyes.

"Ana sweetie do you remember anything from last night." I nod my head no.

"You shutdown and broke up with Christian. He found you at a studio and brought you here. He said you were sobbing hysterical. When you arrived you had calmed down then Rissa set them off again. I have to know what has made you have lapse in memory?" Oh god she really is a doctor. How can I lose a whole night? The last thing I remember is meeting his parents. Then I broke up with Christian. She may have made a mistake or something.

"Grace I have no clue what you are talking about. I didn't break up with Christian."

"Sweetie I'm sorry to say you did. Does it have anything to do with your abuse?" How does she know about my abuse? My head is starting to spin. I just take off down the hall. I come to stairs and then more stairs and then finally the main floor. I see a huge backyard but where's the door. I keep moving until I end up outside. I'm running and running then my body just loses the fight. I fall to the ground crying. I hear Grace calling my name but it can't respond. The only people still alive besides Rissa that know the truth don't give a damn about me. Why does she even care? She a doctor so she should care but how does she know? I'm starting to hyperventilate and I'm seeing bright star shapes. Grace comes into view and she running towards me.

"In through your nose and out through your mouth dear. Just keep breathing for me Ana. Just listen to my voice. It's ok to feel like you need fresh air but you need to breathe. Keep going just like that." The bright star like shapes are disappearing. Grace is just rocking me back and forth. This makes me cry harder because this is what my mom should have done for me. She didn't give two shits about us. She only cared for her beloved Stephen and drugs. I couldn't save Rissa. He got her hooked on cocaine as a child.I tried everything but they never believed us. We hardly ever had food in the house. I'm broken from my thoughts when Rissa and Christian come running out the house. They must have been worried when I was fine this morning. I guess me and Christian need to talk. It's now or never so here we go.

**_A/N Please Review. Don't forget about the pintrest page. Link in bio._**

**_-Keya_**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want to apologize for just uploading. I struggled with some of the content of this chapter. It hit close to home so it took me longer to get them all situated in writing. I hope you guys understand. Btw I got a new laptop so the stories should get longer and updated faster now. No more cell phone and tablet writing!

Warning: very vivid content in this chapter

Anatasia's POV

I dont know if i should tell him which in hindsight I can't look at him. I close my eyes and just hold onto Grace. I'm so confused myself that I know I will confuse him too. He needs to know if you want this to go anywhere. Well according to Grace I already have broken up with him. Then how did she know about my abuse really. I know doctors are trained to spot these type of things so maybe that's how she know. I first have to ok this with Rissa half of it is her story. Not to mention that she has to still see a therapist every week. Her therapist name is Maggie Neville. She has been seeing her since we moved to Seattle. It was hard to find someone that she actually liked. She went through men and women. Shehad started to trust her therapist in Montesano before the accident. I'm usually invited to sit in on some sessions. It's when they are going over a difficult section or it pretains to me. Maggie likes to get my prespective on things. It helps me to get some of the things out. She has seen me on a couple occassions when I was freaking out and just needed to talk. She has been trying to get me to go to therapy since I first met her. She said even if it was for maintenance just to see where my mines at. She diagnosed me with split personality disorder, somatization disorder, and depression with anxiety, not to mention I disassociate sometimes. The split personality because I go through so many emotions. Also I do a lot of things on impulse just to make my self feel better. I once bought $50,000 in shoes in 2 hours. It was when I needed an emergency session. The somatization disorder which I can barely pronounce it. It's when I don't talk about my feelings and they come out as physical problems. I once had urine retention for one day. Of course anyone with these issues would have depression. That's no shockèr there at all. Ending the pack is when I disassociate which is what happened last night. My body still functions normally but my mind is a million miles away. I once disassicated on a drive in rush hour Seattle traffic. I didnt even notice that we had got home until I heard Rissa yelling my name. Wait wasnt I just looking at Christian and Rissa running towards me. I open my eyes to see Rissa, Christian and Grace looking at me. I see different emtions in everybodies eyes. Christian eyes are showing confusion and sympathy. Rissa eyes are showing concern. While Grace has empasive eyes maybe thats her doctor kicking in. I don't know what to do but I need to put this behind me.

"Rissa can I speak to you for a minute alone?" Christian looks hurt yet hesitant. Rissa walks toward me while everyone else walks back to the house.

"What's going on with you? This usually only happens when you think too much. You seemed so calm and collected when you left the school. Did Christian do something to you because no matter how much money he has I will kick his ass. Remember dad did teach me how to shot." Is she totally serious right now or am I in an alternate universe. She is so feisty that it's scaring me.

"First off don't talk like that. No he didn't do anything actually. I spaced out when his mom defended her kids against Katherine. It made me think why Carla didn't do that for us.She was our mom and that means you fight for your kids. No matter what your issues are you should be there for your kids. I was and I am your mother. She didn't tuck you in, made sure you ate food, or even give a damn about us. I did all those things so it just got me all sentimental. So I just retreated into my mind for a while. I'm so sorry Rissa that all of this happened to us. We shouldn't have had this life but I need a favor. I need to tell Christian everything and that means what you went through also. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." She is on the verge of tears afterward my dumping of all that info on her. I just hope she understands what I need this for.

"I understand and I appreciate you asking me first. I knowyou're my mom even if you didn't have me. We went through so much yet you were always there for me. Even if you don't think that you were but I will never forget everything that you have done for me. Carla and that stupid broke down low down dirty snake. You will always be my mom." Now I am really in tears now. I am bawling like a baby for her to say those words to. I felt like I failed her all these years. I didn't even realize Rissa had left and Christian was holding me. He is just giving me the comfort that I really need right now. I just need to spit the words out so we can go back to normal.

"Baby I am so sorry for the way I acted. There are so many things that I need to say to you. I just don't know how to explain everything to you. I'm just going to start at the beginning. Please just let me get it all out but as you found out some of the things I know are not the truth. When I was about 1 years old my dad died of cancer. That's when my mom remarried to Ray. As you know he was killed by a drunk driver. Well Ray was a Colonel in the Marines so he was always gone. It was just her and me. She didn't give a damn about me when he wasn't there. She would never have food at home. All her money went to cocaine and marijuana. She would be high all the time except when dad was home. Then Rissa came alone and things were good. Then when I turned 11 everything went downhill.. That's when she started more stuff. She was popping pills, snorting coke, and even eating mushrooms. Where the hell do you get mushrooms while living in the sticks of Washington? That's when we found she was cheating on daddy. He would sneak in when we were sleep. Until daddy came home early to surprise us and he was the one with a surprise. We were woken up by screaming and yelling. Daddy had his 9 millimeter against his head. My mom was screaming he raped her but my dad is no dummy. He was still pointing the gun at the guy and getting her shit telling her to get out. The guy finally left and mom was in the fetal position crying. I was trying to calm dad down but he wasn't listening. It took for Rissa to start screaming for him to calm down. He told us to go to bed and forget everything that happened. The next day mom was gone and dad was crazy depressed. He asked us why we didn't tell him when he called but the truth was we just didn't know. All we knew was she did drugs. We didn't know she had a lover. We didn't see her for almost 3 days. She just showed up and told dad to give her Rissa because I was her property. She would drag him through court and he was never home so we belonged with her. I talked me dad into not fighting her and we left for Vegas. She was under this illusion that she was going to be a showgirl. Not even 4 weeks there and she was seeing Morton. He was so nice in the beginning. He took such good care of us. He was there for us and everything. Then mom started back on the drugs and brought him down with her. He started out by just giving me the weird looks. After that I woke up one night and he was in bed with me. He had tape over my mouth a knife in his hand. He said I looked so pretty and I was virgin meat. He loved fucking virgin meat." All of a sudden I startedto get all dizzy and my breathing got labored. I was having ananxiety attack just from talking about this. I am aware of Christian rubbing my back and telling me it's ok. Eventually I calmed down and I got right back to talking.

"That was the night I lost my virginity. I was just 13 and he took it. He slides the knife down my body ripping my clothes as he went. He was saying I was a slut and a bitch. That this was what I deserved and he was just the man for me. He took no pity on me and just slammed into me over and over and over. He then flipped me over and dropped the knife. That was when I kicked him off of me. He was so high that he just fell. He grabbed a gun from like thin air and started waving it. He said I would give him what he wanted or he would just love fucking Rissa in the ass. He had me since he knew I would do anything for Rissa. I started to cry loudly and he started hitting me with the gun. He smashed my face 3 times until I started bleeding badly. Then he moved on to my collarbone. He repeated hit me in the exact same place until it cracked. I could hear the bone shattering. He broke my nose and collarbone because I wouldn't stop crying. He had a friend at the hospital that basically said that I was getting bullied at school. That all I can give you right now Christian because my mind is seriously blown." He just holds me and continues to rub my back.

"Anastasia I understand you because I too have dark past. You just can't shut me out anymore. I know it took a lot for you tell me that today. I'm so proud of you babe. Just know that I am and will always be here for you. Even if it is only as your friend because you did broke up with me. Are we back together or just friends?" He has the saddest puppy dogs ever.

"I just don't know but I do know that I need you in my life. Sowe are back together."

A/N: Thank you guys for reading. Please review. I want to know what you guys are thinking. The reviews fuel me to write more.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I want to thank all my followers and everyone who has put my story as a favorite. I know I'm new to this but I'm trying. I have got a review saying that I should get a beta. I'm thinking about it so if you guys know if any good ones can you let me know. **_

_**Then I was called out for having Christian not care about Ana. As you can see I only did Ana's POV so how could we possibly know what Christian was thinking. **_

_**Lastly I will be doing a favorite fanfiction each time I update. The stories I'm going to mention give me hope to continue writing: I chose a new story from a great writer Steele and Grey: A Different Way by Grey girl 1989**_

_**Don't forget my Pintrest page. The link is in my bio.**_

_**Christian's POV **_

I'm listening to Ana tell her story and I'm getting so frustrated. How can anyone do this to another person? My mind is racing so fast right now. How can we be together when we have so many issues? We can help each other get through this. I just know we can make this work if we try. First I have to found out all I can on Carla and Stephen Morton. They will pay for what they did to Ana and Rissa. I want them to feel the same pain and anguish that they made them feel. The wrath of Christian Trevelyan Grey will come down on them like no other. I have never wanted to hurt someone as much as the Morton's. Then I will get the girls the help that they need. I have all this money I can at least put it to good use. Lastly I need for Ana and myself to be completely honest to each other. Granted their history is worse than mines. I'm so grateful that she doesn't have the scars to match her memories. I have to look and feel my scars daily so I can never completely forget what happened. So until we get there I will focus on destroying the Morton's and getting us all the help we need. I protect what I care about and right now it's the girls. I care deeply for them both. I sometimes feel like Rissa is a daughter or younger sister to me. I will protect them at all costs. Subsequently I'm woken from my contemplation by my mom tapping my shoulder.

"Son, I think you guys should come in its looks like it going to rain. I don't need you guys out here catching a cold either. It's 40 degrees out here today." With that I pick Ana up and carry her into the house. I sit her down on the sofa in the great room. She looks like she has been to hell and back. I know at this moment I would do any and every thing to protect her. Rissa comes in with tea with Mia behind her with clothes in her hands.

"Sis I brought your favorite tea. Can you please take a sip for me? Afterwards you can go take a nice hot shower since Maggie is on the way." She has taken on the role of the big sister now. Wait who is Maggie and why is she on her way.

"I don't want to see Maggie I'm fine now. I have talked to Christian and been honest. She is not needed here anymore so go ahead and tell her to turnaround. I will take the tea and the clothes though." Wow did that just come out of Ana's mouth? I had to double take just to make sure it was her. She is truly my feisty girl because she said it so cold. I have never heard her talk to Rissa that way. She is usually so caring and calm with her. This Maggie lady must not be on Ana favorites list. When I look back up she is nowhere to be seen.

"Um Rissa is she always this way? I just need to know if she needs space or a chase after her." I can't help but wonder because I know I need space when I'm upset.

"Unfortunately Christian she is like this when she is upset. Maggie is my therapist but she has been trying to get Ana to go for years now. Ana is very very and I mean very stubborn. She thinks that she fine and doesn't have issues. Personally I wish she would see that what she does isn't healthy. She hasn't been this bad since a couple years ago. Maybe you should follow her. She might act different with you. Warning though she likes to cry and throw things." Did she just say her sister is going to throw things at me and cry? I can deal with the throwing of things but crying? Wait a minute didn't I just hold her when she was crying. I hope I can do this. I leave them and head for the stairs. When I reach my bathroom door all I have missed just holding her against her me. She just relaxes into my arm and just stands there letting me hold her.

"We need to head down for breakfast baby but I don't want to leave you just yet though. I want to protect and help you Ana but I need your help. You can't do this alone. I understand that you can't help it but I need you to talk to me. Let me know when you have an issue. I will always be here for you and to take care of you. You and Rissa are my priorities. Please baby I'm feeling so out of control. " I'm pleading with Ana to not shut me out.

"Ok Christian I can try my best to do that. You have to think I have never had anyone to take care of me so I might struggle or forget sometimes. I have always had to take care of Rissa so can you please understand that." I nod and we leave the bathroom. Mia actually did ok with the outfit for Ana. She gave her a grey sweater, scarf, jeans and grey Uggs. It's weird when she isn't in heels because she shrinks even more. When we enter the kitchen you would think there was a herd of people here. We have fresh fruit, muffins, croissants, oatmeal and several different pastries. Who does mom think is going to eat all of this? Just when I start doubting my mom in walks I will eat you out of a house and a home Elliott. Well I guess we know who is going to eat all of this food.

"Good Morning fam bam. I see we have a nice spread laid out. Wait a second who are these lovely new ladies sitting here?" I don't think we grew up in the same house. He is such a goofball sometimes.

"Seriously Elliott? This is my girlfriend Anastasia and her younger sister Marissa." For once Elliott has his mouth close. Well at least he is silent.

"Well it's nice to meet you ladies. By the way mom Elena is headed in right behind me." What the fuck is Elena doing here? She knows I have been ignoring her calls as well as her emails for weeks now. She keeps telling me that I need a damn sub. I told her I didn't but she is starting to get on my last damn nerve now.

"Why Grace I didn't know you had company over darling," purrs Elena.

_**Marissa's POV**_

I can't believe how last night and this morning turned out. Ana hasn't freaked out this bad in months maybe even a year. When she told me what triggered it I totally understood. Our mom and step dad were pieces of shit. They didn't give a damn about us. When he first started beating Ana he told me to keep my mouth shut or he would kill her next time. I was so scared but Ana was always there for me. So when she asked could she tell Christian my story I was on board. She has never steered me wrong so of course I was ok with it. She was the best thing for me when I went through rehab. She came everyday and visited me. My dad even bought the rehab facility just so she could. Then when dad dies she never left my side except for my school. She is the best sister well mother anyone could ever ask for. I don't know why she is always second guessing herself.

When we are eating brunch Christian's brother Elliott walks in. He is such a hunk to be an older guy. Not my type but very hunkalicous. Just after he finishes talking this grandma looking woman walks in wearing something that I would see Ana wearing. It was very disturbing to be honest. It's all leather with a touch of lace, all black and 2 sizes too small. It's squeezing her fake boobs so tight they are going to fall out. To make matters worse she has on a pound too much makeup. She looks like a silicone Barbie that someone took out the box and painted her face with red paint. She has red lips, blush and nails. Who in their right mind wears all that red? She says her name is Elena Lincoln but her voice sounds like the hyenas off of Lion King. That's when I realize I'm laughing out loud literally. Everyone is staring at me like I'm crazy.

"Rissa what is so funny over there?" Leave it up to Christian to ask me first.

"I was just reading something that Kira sent me. It is so funny I will let you guys see it later." I'm so lucky I had my phone in my hand because it seemed to work. They go back to conversing with each other. When I look back up Silicone Barbie is just staring at my sister. I can't let this happen while I'm under the same roof. I need to get us out of here before I say something that I will regret.

"Excuse Ana but can we leave soon? I have a huge test on Monday and I need to get some more studying in." I think I just see a smile on Ms. Lincolns face.

"Well everyone I guess that's our clue to leave. I need to get missy home to study as it seems. It was nice to meet all of you though. I just have to go grab my bag really quick." Well Ana leaves the room and I excuse myself to the bathroom. On my way back I hear a very heated argument. It sounds like Silicone Barbie and Christian. I continue to walk by until I hear Ana call me. I turn to see her turn very pale. She heard something through the door. She is about to knock when too much makeup walks out.

"Well if it isn't the little slut herself." I can't believe she just said that to my sister. Does she not know that Ana is still on her morning after blacking out tirade? She is liable to kill her right now.

"First off I don't even know you to have you call me names. Secondly why did I just hear you tell Christian that you would have a sub at his house in an hour? Maybe I should ask Christian that so move the fuck out of my way." Oh god what do I do? No one my age should hear this stuff.

"Listen here little girl he is all mines. You aren't the first one to fall for him and won't be the last one. He never indulges the girls. He just wants your pussy and you're out the door. So leave while you can because he will be right back to me afterwards," says Ms. Botox. I just stand there and listen to the conversation. I can't move or speak. Well I could but I would cause a scene. I can hear Christian in the background yelling at Ms. Lincoln. I have no clue what he is saying because of Mrs. Lincoln loud voice. I don't think his mom should hear this right now either but she is standing next to me holding my arm. In fact she is squeezing the life out of my arm while holding her finger to her mouth. Basically she is signaling for me to stay quiet so she can hear the whole scenario.

"I believe that he doesn't need a fake dried up prune. He has a fit all natural size c bombshell right here. What I can't believe is that you had sex with someone half your age. You are actually older than his mom. How could you do that and to believe that Grace is actually your friend." I'm in absolute shock but proud my sister can hold her own.

"If you should know I have known him intimately for at least 15 years. So your little weeks gets stomped on. So move out my way so I can leave tramp." I think Ms. Lincoln has a heart attack when she sees me and Grace. Christian is right behind her dying at least a thousand deaths.

"Marissa sweetie can you please cover your ears and close your eyes. I'm about to say something that no child should hear or see." I'm so scared right now that she is about to go crazy. As soon as I follow her orders all hell breaks loose. I couldn't resist opening my eyes but I'm glad I did. I all I hear in my head is the song it's about to be a girl fight. Mrs. Grace went Compton, the Bronx and maybe even Jersey on her. She was on top of her landing punch after punch. There are tracks flying and loud screaming. Elliott, Mia, Taylor, and Mr. Carrick come running down the hallway. That doesn't stop her though because I see blood on her knuckles now. Ana and Christian are just standing there watching her not moving a muscle. It takes Taylor and Mr. Carrick pulling her off with Elliott pulling on her legs to get her off of her. Ms. Lincoln face will need a lot of work after what happened. All you see is blood and fear on her face.

"Get that disgusting retched low down dirty pedophile out of my fucking house before I kill her." Mrs. Grace turns around and leaves the room. All I can think is the classiest people have to come down to earth sometimes and beat some ass. You would think I lost respect for her but I just gained so much respect for her after that. She did what our mom should have did for us. Then it dawns on me that Ana is going to break down again because Mrs. Grace defended another one of her children.

_**A/N Thanks for reading my story. Please review and don't forget about Pintrest.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Im sorry about uploading the chapter late but I made a lot of changes to the story. In the beginning I put the different POV of the people who were in the room. Let me know what you guys think of that. I knew a lot of you guys like that way Grace was in the other chapter so I played off of that a little more. Please Enjoy!**_

**Everyone's POV**

_Anastasia_- I'm so confused right now. Christian and that thing slept together. He isn't denying anything he is just standing there yelling for her to leave. That is speaking volumes to the point that how could we possibly work. He has old blonde bimbo drama and I have stepfather want to touch you everywhere while mom does nothing drama. At this very moment I tilt my head slightly to see Grace running towards us. I jump out of his way just as she jumps on blondie.

_Christian_- I'm screaming at Elena on the verge of snapping her scrawny neck. Next she's on the floor with my mom on top of her. Did my mom hear everything? She is going to hate me I just don't know what to do. Everything is just going to hell.

_Elliott_- I'm starting to wonder where everyone disappeared off too when I start hearing screaming. I'm up and running to find my mom on top of Elena. This can't be good because mom never looses her temper. What did she do to her? Dad is yelling to grab any body part I can get. I can't see anything but my mom beating some ass. I never want to piss her off this much. I finally grab her feet and we get her off. She goes down the hallway saying something pedophile. WTF MAN?

_Taylor_- I have never seen Mrs. Grey get violent ever. She has done some serious damage on Ms. Lincoln. Not that she didn't deserve any of it but damn damn damn. Ms. Lincoln will have to spend a fortune to fix what Mrs. Grey broke. I can see a dislocated jaw, a broken well crunched nose, her eyelids are split open basically, her lip is busted, and her chin looks just wrong. Where did Mrs. Grey learn to fight? I know to never get on her bad side. Not to mention when I will have to deal with Christian when he finds out that I purposely kept him from meeting Anastasia. I first met her when I picked up some suits for him. I knew when I saw her she was his type and couldn't meet. I have hindered them meeting for several years now. If I knew she would change him I would have let them meet years ago. I feel like such a fool now.

_Carrick_- When we finally get Gracie off she is going crazy screaming about Elena is a pedophile. What is she talking about then I turn back to the screen. It all just dawns on me what Gracie said. Elena slept with our son when he was underage. I immediately go into lawyer brain. It's too late to charge her with the crime but any good lawyer knows that pedophiles can't help their selves to just one. There must be others and we need to find them.

_Mia_- Did all those just come out my mother's mouth. She is a saint and doesn't even like to hear curse words but she is going off like a sailor on leave.

_**Grace's POV **_

How dare she sleep with my son? Wait when exactly did she sleep with my son? I turn to go back to her but I see Cary trying to help her up. He shouldn't be touching that thing.

"Put her the fuck down Carrick Julius Grey. I have some more questions for her and she is going to answer me. When exactly when did you start sleeping me with my son and don't dare lie to me? You claim to be my friend so be my friend and tell me the fuck now!" I say this in the calmest voice so it comes off mincing and scary at the same time. I want her to be scared of me right now. I'm on the verge of breaking every ethics I have and every oath I took as a doctor. She knows I could easily kill her and get away with it. I just couldn't live with myself after that thought so instead she is going to be miserable. She is just staring at me like she didn't hear me. So I pull out the big guns and start speaking her language.

"Слушать вас слышать автокар. Мы оба знаем я могу убить вас несколько различных способов но что бы в Ницце. Скажите мне, когда вы начали спать с ним или я убедитесь, что ваш паспорт получает вращались. Мы хотим вернуться к матери Россию, где ваш уважаемый старый папа находится в состоянии ожидания. (Listen hear you bitch. We both know I can kill you several different ways but that would be too nice of me. Tell me when you started sleeping with him or I will make sure your passport gets revolved immediately. We wouldn't want to go back to mother Russia where your dear old daddy is waiting do we?)" I think that got her attention. Her dad was an evil man who would beat the living crap out of her and her mother. She left as soon as she turned 18 and never looked back. Not to my surprise I got everyone's attention in the room except Cary because they are staring at me stupidly. I guess they didn't know I could speak Russian. Hell I speak several different languages.

"Yes everyone I can speak Russian but back to the matter at hand shall we. I won't repeat myself Elena."

"Grace it's not what you think at all. He wanted it just as much as I did. You have to believe me that I would never hurt him he's like a son to me." Hold up did she just really say that my son that she slept with is like a son to her? I know I heard wrong.

"A mother would never sleep with her son. So I must have heard you wrong. A mother cares for her children." She is testing my patience right now. I'm on the verge of hurting her right now. The next words better be the age or I will kill her.

"He was 15 Grace and you have to understand I didn't mean harm." 15, 1, 5, 15, a 1 then a 5 or did I mishear. She couldn't have meant 15 because he was still a minor which means she molested my son. I can't breathe all I see is anger mixed with annoyance, irritation, fury, rage, and hostility. I'm out for blood now but then I realize I didn't protect my son. We went through so much to get him. I had several miscarriages and then finally I made it to tell only to have a stillborn. That's when we decided to adopt. I adopted him from hell to only meet another hell. I'm a horrible mother and she did this. I'm going to protect him now. Fuck being a doctor right now because my children are more important. I told myself I would never revert back to my old days but here I am. I was born and raised in Redhook Brooklyn and Staten Island by modern day Italian gangsters. I was never supposed to make it out but I did. Now she is bringing her back out and I can't stop it. I was taught to kill with guns, knives and my hands. I remember seeing my Uncle Joey kill a man with one shot between the eyes when I was 15 and then acted like nothing happened. That day made me realized that I wasn't about that life. I wanted to heal people with my hands not kill them. So I worked my ass off to get into NYU School of Medicine. Of course I still talk to my family but I don't deal with all that other stuff. Until today I have never wanted to use the skills I was taught. So I need everyone out of the room right now.

"I need everyone out right now except for Christian and Elena. When I return you all better be gone." I walk to the kitchen as fast as I can. I get a dishrag, a bucket of water, and some ductape. When I return everyone is gone except Cary. He doesn't need to see this though so he needs to leave because he is my lawyer.

"Cary baby I won't kill her I promise you that but you need to leave. As an officer of the court I can't allow you to see these things and as my husband I don't want you to have to. So I brought her into our house and she hurt out son." My voice breaks at the end and it makes Cary leave. So it leaves me, Christian and that thing in the room. I start dragging her to the sofa where I ductape her hands and put her head over the side of the sofa. She doesn't even put up a fight in fact I could have asked her to walk. I grab her neck and start pouring water. She choking badly but I just can't stop myself. When I see she has had enough I toss her on the floor. Now comes the easy part.

_**Christian's POV**_

I can't believe my family knows that I starting sleeping with Elena when I was 15. My mom has gone all gangster and quite frankly she is scaring the shit out of me. I have driven her to the point of insanity. She just threw Elena on the floor and has her heel digging into her neck. I can't stop her but I don't want her to commit murder. I have so much on my plate that she just couldn't do this. It would end all of our lives. I have to get her to stop now. So I get the courage and use my best Dom voice on my mom. This is going to be a stupid idea.

"Mom stop this craziness right now. She didn't do anything that I didn't want. So let her go and I'm sure she will never bother us again." She stops and just stares at me then I turn my attention to Elena.

"You will get up and get out. You will never come back here no matter what happens. In fact when you get all of that fixed (I motion to her whole body actually) you won't mention what happened. You can say you were mugged hell you could even saya you were attacked by a fucking dog. But you will not mention any of this. Am I understood Elena or do I need to make myself clearer." Elena nods her head, gets up and leaves the room quietly. I turn to see my mom still staring at me.

"Mom I didn't mean to disrespect you but I didn't want to kill her. You are my savior and I can't live without you. I understand that you are upset but I need my nice, compassionate, pleasant, polite, and most of all loving mom back. Please?" I can't help the tears that escape my eyes right now. She walks to me and pulls me into a hug. I have never hugged her but we both need this right now. She needs to know the truth. Actually Ana and my dad needs to hear this too.

I have my mom, dad and Ana sitting in my dad's study prepared to tell them everything. I have to start from the very beginning.

"I need you guys to listen and try to understand everything that I'm about to say. I hope you guys don't interrupt and just listen please. You all know I have my many issues. None of you know what they truly stem from. My mom was a crackwhore who would do anything for a hit. She sold her body in many different ways that I still can't comprehend. She would bring the men to the apartment and they would have their way with her. There was one customer that wanted me. He offered her $500 just to have 30 minutes with me and she did just that. It started off as just that guy touching me and making me touch him. Then it leads to other things. She sold me as much as she could. Then her pimp found out and he was so pissed. He burned me with his cigarettes so no one would have me. That didn't help because they still wanted me. That's when the pimp saw his money maker. I was four and they had me doing things to men and women. I will save the details because I can't get them out of mind still. I loved her though because she was my mom and I didn't know better. It was around Christmas when you rescued me mom. I remember the couple days leading up to that. She must have had a bad hit or something because she was just lying on the floor in her urine and feces. I remember thinking why won't she wake up. There had been several knocks on the door and cursing from the other side. It was people coming to use me. I was so happy and relieved that she hadn't woken up because I didn't want those things to continue to me. Then one day the pimp showed up complaining about his customers not being serviced. He told me I killed her and he should take me with him. He just didn't want a stinky ass fucking child to live in his whore houses though. He was like; he only used me to make more money basically. He kicked me a couple of times and then left me there with her. I was there with her for four days all together. Then when I saw you mom I knew I had died and went to heaven. You were so nice and soft-spoken to me. I will never forget that day as long as I live. Fast-forward to when I'm a teenager. I only knew harsh love despite all the love we had in this house. I use to think you took pity on the sexually abused boy I was. Elena just filled my head with it more. She would always say that you guys didn't love me and just put up with me. So I let her show me the love I thought I deserved. (I take a deep breath and just blurt it out.) She introduced me to BDSM. I am a Dominant and I contract submissives. I have had 15 total submissive and they were all consenting adults. We both knew what we were in store for. All the submissives look like my mom in a sense. They are all brunettes with pale skin. I stopped that lifestyle right before I met you Ana. You are nothing like them or my crackwhore mother. You are different and you are my new angel." I can't believe that I just told them all of that. They are just staring at me well just my dad. My mom and both Ana are crying profusely. I have never told anyone the complete story of my childhood and now they know. I'm actually happy the weight is lifted off my shoulders. Now I need to address Ana solely. I get on my knees in front of her and just tell her the truth.

"Ana you will never be my submissive and I don't want you to be. You might look like them all but you're not. You are my rib and I know it sounds crazy but I remember someone telling me this story of how god took a rib from Adam to make his soul mate which was Eve and I feel as that is just who you are my Soul Mate. I love you more than life itself. I can't live without you baby. You can't leave me we will work this out. We will found a way to work this out. Please don't leave me baby."

_**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Don't forget to check out my Pintrest. -KEYA**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Sorry for a late update. Also I was told I should have put a warning on my last chapter. It didn't dawn on me that I should have so I apologize for that. I can be very explicit in what happen to Ana, Christian and Rissa so I will warn next time. So I went mild on this chapter. This story has some drug use in it so you are forewarned.**_

_**I didn't put the story of the week up for last week but I have this week's one. It's called Behind Called Doors by Steele Bound. Remember to check out my Pinterest the link is in my bio.**_

_**Anastasia's POV**_

My mind is so racing right now about so much. I'm still stuck on Grace going all mother bear. I'm sure that blondie will need a lot of work done to fix her face. It will be terribly bruised and all different colors. This has me reflecting on my mom but that needs to go to the back burner until I dissect everything that Christian has said. I can believe someone would hurt such a small child. He was used by his mom pimp and his mom. She should be killed for that. At least my mom pretended not to care. Then she allowed all those people to touch and abuse him. She actually did him a fair by dying. Yes my conscience I know that sounds bad but it's the truth. I can only imagine that if she stayed alive what would have happened to him. Would he have made it to five or better yet would he still be alive? It's all so much but then he became a submissive at 15. I knew that lady or thing was pure evil. She whipped and beat him. Then on top of everything she has done she still pretended to be Grace's friend. I'm so mad right now at her. I'm holding back my tears but when he says that all his submissives were pale and brunette. That's when the dam breaks and I let it all out. I'm so relieved that he said he stopped before he met me. I don't think after everything that I have been through that I can let him do that to me. I will keep an open mind about the whole situation but I don't know. While I'm drowning in my tears he is in front of me expressing his love. He compared me to Eve with the rib from Adam. Then that I am his soul mate. I use to think my ex Allen was my soul mate and my life. We met when I got my tattoo. In fact he did my tattoo and help me move on with my life. I don't need to think about this now though. I have Christian and he is my soul mate now. I just don't think we can move forward with all this drama surrounding us. I need to calculate a plan to move on. First I need to confront my mom about my dad. Then I need to start therapy myself. I can make this all work so I have a future with Christian because he obviously wants one with me.

"I do love you Christian but can we truly make it work. I know I need to fix things but do you truly believe that we are forever?" After everything I was thinking my mouth released all of that. I feel so stupid.

"Baby we are forever. Please believe me." I know all of this yet I'm so scared. I never felt this way completely with Allen at all. So what's holding me back besides myself?

"We can work it out Christian. I'm not going to run this time. Well I'm going to try not to run this time. By the way I love you too."

I have never seen Christian so happy. He picks me up and is swinging me around. After everything that has happened I know I'm exactly where I belong now. In his arms we can do anything. We stay like this for like everrrr.

"Sis I hate to breakup your little love fest but we should get a move on it remember." Damn Rissa and her horrible timing. She is right though that we need to get a move on it but I don't want to leave though. Maybe he could come by later.

"Rissa's right babe we have to get going but you can come by later on."

"I can make that work babe." We say our goodbyes then off we go. When we arrive home I think I should address everything that's going on with Rissa.

"Rissa I am sorry that you had to cancel your plans last night. You shouldn't have to come take care of me. I'm your caregiver sweetie not the other way around. I didn't tell Christian your story yet but thanks for giving me permission to do so. Also I have decided to start therapy soon." Wow I just dumped all that out at once.

"I understand what you are saying but I will always be there for you too. You shouldn't have to carry all the weight because something happened to both of us. Yes yours was physically worse while my mentally worse but we are in this together. If that means you love Christian and want to tell him I'm ok with that. He is a good man with a messed up past like us both. I can't believe that he was touched by that lady. She spooked me out the moment she got there so that's why I kinda lied about homework. Just know that I love you no matter what you decide in life. Except for if you threaten your own life like last time then I'm killing your ass." Rissa with her way with words is something else. I'm happy every day that we got out of that situation though.

"Rissa again watch your language. Secondly I love you too sweetie. Then you didn't have to lie to me you could have asked to speak to me. You know I would understand it because honestly she made me freak out too. Now I have to go make a phone call but I will come back to watch TV with you. We can catch up on Jane the Virgin and Project Runway All-stars. We can find out after they leave the bridal shop and who goes home this week. Promise to be back in no more than 30 minutes." With that I'm off because I know Rissa will start without me. We love watching our shows together. No matter what we make a date over the weekend to catch up on the shows that we didn't watch during the week. I'm so dreading this call I have to make. I want to know the truth but how many Frank Lamberts are there out there that are from New York though. There might be many but I just know my mom is lying. She lied basically our whole childhood. She lied to dad about everything. Then she lied about cheating even though she got caught. Then she chooses then evil man over her own flesh and blood. She was in labor with me for 14 hours and 7 hours with Rissa yet she didn't choose us. Yes I am angry but I need answers and she is going to give it to me. I pick up my phone and push her contact.

"Well lookie here who's calling dear oh mommy." I swear I hate this lady.

"Well I can't say that you are my mommy but you did give birth to me. I'm calling because I received some news a couple of weeks ago that you lied to me my entire life. Do you have anything you want to tell me Carla?" She better not lie or I'm going to Vegas and kicking her ass.

"Oh Ana I don't know what you talking about. I have always been honest with you or at least tried to be honest with you. You on the other hand have lied since the day we left Ray. So I have no clue what you are talking about." Whosahhhhhhhhh

"Listen hear MOTHER I know you lied to me about Frank Lambert. He isn't dead he is living life in New York. Then to your snarky little comment about me lying we both know you are lying. I never once lied about anything that your so called husband did to us. He did things to me that should be illegal to even adults. I'm sure if he did it to me he damn well did it too you. I don't know if you have Stockholm's or what but you are freaking delusional. Then what he did to Rissa was downright disgusting. He hurt both of your daughters while you sat there and was fucking high off your ass. You never once helped up in fact I have a distinct memory of you making Rissa snort cocaine with you. I came home from school late because the bus overheated. Then I walked in on you saying, "I wanted your baby girl to enjoy life like she forever young over and over and over again." That was the night that you made your own flesh so high that she was out for 3 days. Do you think that a good mother would have done that to her kids?" I'm fuming at this moment right now.

"Ana I never lied to you I just omitted the truth. You didn't need Fran kin your life. He was a controlling man that wanted me to be this high society woman. That wasn't me and he wasn't going to change me. So yes Anastasia Rose Lambert your father is still alive. I protected you from him. Then to the other deal I did no such thing." Finally she tells the truth.

"Bye Carla and have a nice life."

I can't believe that she lied to me my entire life. She told me my dad died defending our country. How dare she lie to all of us though? She is so manipulative. How did we miss this all these years? I should be paying for her to get mental help. She saying she doesn't remember all that stuff. I need a drink and some fun after all this. Fuck Carla and all the shit she carries. I go back out to Rissa to find her and guest sitting around laughing. She's with Jose, Camden, Elliott and Christian. What are they doing here?

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I and Camden are here for some good cooking. You haven't made us a meal in awhile. So get in there and get cooking. Why these two hunks are here you would have to ask them sweetie." Jose is just using me for my cooking skills.

"Well Rissa invited us for some as she says it is drinks, food and fun. Even though she can't drive at all but then I just wanted to see my girl." Christian's voice is dripping lust and seduction. How have we refrained from having sex for so long? Get your mind out the gutter girl.

"So you are all here basically because you want me to cook for you?" I get a round of yelps from everybody.

"Rissa and I was about to catch up on shows and order out. Now I have to cook?" These people choose the wrong time to ask me to cook. I just want my favorite German beer Erdinger and my shows. Why oh why are they here now? Just when I really start mopping Christian walk up and starts kissing me. Wow this man can kiss. I guess I can cook for my man and sister. The other people are just here I guess.

"Ok Ok I will cook people. Can I speak to you for a minute Christian?" He nods yes and we walk to the kitchen to get some sort of privacy. I start to take out the things I need to cook. I decided they were begging me to cook that I would make meatball subs on a stick, cucumber tomato bites, prosciutto wrapped asparagus, and Hawaiian ham and cheese sandwiches. That's not why I needed Christian though. I need him to find out information on my father. I want to meet him someday.

"I finally called my mom. She told me she lied about my dad. Some bogus bullshit about this and that. I need my gorgeous boyfriend to find out information about my dad. I want to meet him someday but I need info first." His faces light ups when I say gorgeous but even more when he realizes that I am dragging my fingers up and down his arm.

"Of course babe I can get my guy right on that. You better stop with the flirting with fire babe." He winks before he pulls out his phone to send off a message. I start cooking and tell Rissa to turn on the shows. Elliott and Christian are all moaning and groaning about turning it. They should have known I was going to make them watch it.

After we finish eating I start cleaning up. I feel Christian come up behind me and wrap his arm around me. I know that it's time we got busy. It has been weeks since our failed romance. So I'm giving in tonight. I turn around in his arms and whisper in his ear.

"I ready for you to make love to me tonight Christian."

_**A/N I hope you like this chapter. Please review and don't forget about Pinterest.**_

_**Jane the Virgin is a modern day telenovela TV show on CW**_

_**Project Runway All-stars on Lifetime**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N I'm sorry for such a last post. My 9 month old daughter just left for Ga with her grandparents for 3 weeks. I was having detachment issues so I couldn't concentrate to write. This is the shortest chapter I have written to date. I will be updating within the next two days though. Again sorry for such a late post. **_

_**Shout out to Christian618, sweetsub75 & my spouse for all the support. You guys keep me writing and that someone actually enjoys my work. **_

_**The story of the week is Fast & Furious by Mrs. Fraser. Don't forget to look at Pinterest the link is in my bio. Enjoy!**_

_**Christian's POV**_

Did I just hear her right? She wants to me to make love to her. I have never made love let alone even love someone. This is going to be a challenge let alone we have Rissa in her apartment. Maybe I can suggest we go up to my apartment.

"Baby you sure that this is what you want? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything." I have wanted to ravish her since the minute I saw her.

"Christian I been ready for you for weeks now. Can we stop with the questions and get busy?" She has this look in her eyes like she wants to eat me alive. I am so turned on right now that I could fuck her on the counter. She tells me that it would be a great idea that we do go up to my apartment so I tell her to give me ten minutes then come upstairs. I rush upstairs and get the apartment together from some things that Aubrey my last submissive thought I would use with her. I lay out the candles and rose petals around the room. Damn Ana is making me a sappy bitch. I would have never thought I would be doing this ever in my fucking life. I was content with my lifestyle until Aubrey went cuckoo for cocoa puffs.

She arrives right on time and I am ready to see her. I want to do some naughty things to her. As she enters I offer her some wine to see if she wants to relax before I lead her up to the room but she declines my offer. She tells me that she is ready to get down and dirty with it so I lead her to the bedroom. That's just spurs me up more but I remember I don't want to rush this. I want to take my time and worship her body. In my room I have candles lit and looking nice if I do say so myself. Damn there I go again with the nostalgic melodramatic shit again. Hell the word I'm saying is fucking depressing but I am in love with this woman. I would do anything to see those deep ocean blue eyes sparkle like a Harry Winston diamond. She smiles right before she turns to kiss me. I embrace her then slowly make my way down to cup her luscious ass. I'm kissing her with all my heart and it feels great to finally be in this moment. Her tongue gently massages mines with such force that I pick her up and make my way over to the bed. I move her over to the bed and very slowly remove her clothes. I want to savor this moment but she is obviously sexually frustrated.

"Christian I'm all for savoring this moment but I need you to go all DOM on me." Damn that was the hugest turn on I have ever heard. I wanted to get away from that but what Ana wants Ana gets. So I throw her down on the bed. I started ripping off her clothes. Like I feel like the hulk right now. I'm on a roll. After I have effectively shredded her clothes while being spurred up with all her moans, I pick her up and walk to the wall. I don't give her any warning before I plow straight into her. It feels so good to be me right now. She feels warm, plush, silky, wet satin. It feels like sizzles of electricity is shocking me from my toes up my spine then back down to the tip of my penis She is exquisitely tight that I'm on the verge of tears. I have never felt this way before and I never want to let it go. I'm going at the perfect pace then I find me slowing down. I'm sliding in just to stop and feel her tightness meld into me. Just when I thought I could take it anymore she detonates around me very loudly. Like really loudly that I follow suit. Her juices are running down my legs. My cum is entangled with her juices making me very proud. I can't think about it long because we hit the floor with a thud. I'm thinking damn I need to catch my breath but Ana has something else in mind.

I move down to her vagina where I spread her legs. I run the tip of my fingers up and down her thighs. Then I slowly move to her inner thighs where I kiss up to her vagina lips. I lick the clitoris with the tip just to get her stimulated gradually. I flatten my tongue and run it up and down her clitoris. I even move in to tongue fuck her just to taste those sweet juices coming out.

She moans really loud and she cannot take it anymore she rushes for me to put her out of her misery and fuck her already. So I do just as she asks and proceed to put my dick in her vagina. I check to make sure she is alright after that wall stunt. She tells me that she is and I continue to go at a slow speed and then I find my rhythm and we start to get into it.

She is moaning and nipping at my ear. I then tell her that I want her to cum before I do. I make sure that it happens as I am hitting her g-spot. I have her legs over my shoulders hitting the spot just right. Her toes are curling and her legs are tightened. That tells me that she is close to climaxing. I lose sight of everything when she comes because I think I hit subspace. That is something that has never happened to me. I must have cum so hard because we both are exhausted. I am not ready to let her go just yet though. So I suggest that she turn over on her stomach because I have a surprise for her. I hop on her lower back I proceed to kiss her shoulders and back. Then I tell her to spread her legs wide. I slide into the vagina so easily because she is slippery wet still. I snake my arm around to find her clitoris and stay for some playtime. I will slide in then release pressure. Then slide out and put pressure. I do this for what feels like forever. I can't control myself now she has brought out the beast. I'm pulling her hair and spanking her ass. She is taking it all and screaming my name. She is so overwhelmed with joy and excitement she can barely say anything. She has climaxed again and again that I have lost count. It can't contain my joy. Just to know that I was able to give her great pleasure like this has made me the happiest since Grace found me. We both fall asleep in this positon content and happy.

_**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updated on Friday night or Sunday at the latest. **_


	11. No chapter just a update!

Hey guys I haven't forgot about you. I have been back and forth to the er the last couple days. While starting a bachelors program this last Monday. Staying hoped up on antibiotics and benedryl basically. I have been writing on my non sleep and horrible times. On top of that a guest comment really upset me. I am not abandoning the story. I will update next week. I just didn't want o disappoint my loyal people. Just giving a update because I don't like breaking promises and I promised to update on Sunday night. Hopefully you guys can understand but you will be getting one of my longest chapters.

Thanks-

Keya


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N To my faithful readers you know what going on so there's no need to explain. I have recovered somewhat but I couldn't leave you hanging any longer. I know how it feels to wait for a story that you like to update. It's very excruciating boring to wait. It's not as long as I wanted it.  
><strong>_

_**Now to the so called guests that enjoy to break us poor FSOG writers. You are entitled to your opinion and that's it. I will take suggestions and help with writing but don't insult it. When you don't like a story I don't read it anymore. It's just that simple and feel free to not read it anymore. **_

_**The story of the week is Paging Dr. Steele by BronzeGoddess. I have read the story before and the sequel but it's just so well written that I just reread it. **_

_**Anyway please enjoy and review. I want to hear what you guys think. **_

**Anastasia's POV **

When I wake I feel like my body is on fire. It can only be a Christian Grey vine wrapped around me. It never fails that he is always generating this supernova heat. It usually feels wonderful to wake up to him but at this moment when he is still inside me wrapped around my body. It feels like his dick is in my throat. Like is that even possible for it to feel that way not to mention he wore me the fuck out last night. I will be sore after that pounding that I took last night. On my back, on the wall and my stomach he must be on some drugs to basically to keep it up like that. Then he let me come first not once did Allen use to worry about if I came first. He would cum regardless of whether I came or not. How did I ever date that douche fucker? I should have known better though he owns a tattoo parlor and he was covered in them. Don't get me wrong there is or rather was a sexy stallion to me at the time but when I look back I'm appalled at even dating him. Rissa just loved him because he promised free tattoos when she gets old enough. Come to mind why am I thinking about my ex while in the bed with my lover. We are finally lovers after all this time and what a great thing it is.

"Why are you clenching around me if I'm not pleasuring you baby?" Christian's deep voice brings me back to the here and now. All I can do is moan just listening to him.

"I guess you are thinking about some naughty things over there bad girl." Just as he finishes his phone and my phone go off at the same time. We both answer at the same time too.

"Sis you aren't going to believe this but you are all over the news. I'm only going to say I'm coming up with the guys and don't turn on the TV." Then Rissa hangs up the phone. I jump up fast to throw on a robe and take off running for the TV room. I hear Christian yelling behind me to wait. I turn on the TV right before he enters the room. Flashing on the screen is me and Christian while at the carnival. I sink to the floor and turn up the volume

"You're hearing it first from Seattle Nooz that Billionaire CEO Christian Grey is taken. He is dating the help, playing a pappy and becoming domesticated at the same time. He is dating his personal shopper Anastasia Steele who is the mother of one high schooler Marissa Steele. As you can see here in the picture that was taken Friday night that they are one big happy family now. They are all in costumes and having fun. Are we hearing wedding bells or gold digger ringing? Has she been planting her claws in Grey for years or is she looking for a father for her kid? No word from camp Grey yet but remember where you heard it from first. This is Seattle Nooz stay tuned."

Can this really be happening now at the moment when I have so much shit going on? Here is thinking today was going to be a normal Sunday. This is the shit that pisses me off. People always start talking about things that they don't know squat about.

**Marissa's POV**

Why won't this vibrating noise stop? It has been going on for like the last 30 minutes and I just want to sleep. To make matters worse someone is practically doing a police knock on the door. I drag myself to the door to see a frantic Jose and Camden still dressed in pajamas. Jose rushes to Ana room like he is on fire.

"What is going on guys and Ana isn't here Jose." I scream towards Ana room.

"Where is she because she is going to freak when she sees the TV. Seattle Nooz is painting her as a gold digger looking for you a dad." WTF this can't be true. Ana is nothing like that at all she is the most genuine person I know. She gave up her dreams to take care of me not to mention I already had a dad. I need to call and warn her. She hates being caught off guard. I run back to my room and grab my phone.

I have 10 missed calls from Kira and some of the cheerleaders. Then about 20 text messages asking if Ana is my mom and if she is marrying Christian. How can Ana be mom that would mean she was 7 when she had me? These people are totally crazy and delusional. I need to forget this for now and call Ana. It seems like the phone is ringing forever before she picks up. I tell her I'm coming up and don't touch a TV. We all head for the elevator and I input the code Christian gave me last week. We enter the penthouse to hear Christian yelling and Taylor talking to Gail.

"Where the fuck did they get there information. I want the broadcast down within the next hour Welch or I'm buying Seattle Nooz. You know more than anybody that she adopted Rissa. She wasn't some child having a child. Also find out where they got there information. This isn't the first time I went to a school function anyone there could have ratted us out weeks ago. So why now is it coming out coded with outrageous lies? Get that reporter head on a block!" With that he ends the call but starts giving orders to Taylor. He hasn't noticed that we have walked in yet.

"Taylor coordinate with Welch on this I won't stand for them to patronize my girl in the media for being a great older sister." Taylor nods his head and starts walking towards her. I guess we should make our presence known.

"Wow I knew you loved my sister but buying a company just because they said something about her. You really are super rich and then the whole yelling all in control thing was spectacular. I want to work for you now. When can I start?" That's what I call power. "Then where is my sister I know she is freaking out because I'm pissed off."

"First off I don't just yell all the time. I yell when I'm pissed that some idiot would say those things about Ana. She is in the media room cursing like a sailor. In fact I'm surprise we can't hear her from here. I had to step out because she was so loud." He says smirking like he is totally proud of her right now.

On that note Ana is walking from down the hall yelling crazily.

**Christian's POV **

I swear I have never heard as much cursing in my life as I have from my mom and Ana this weekend. I have never seen Ana this pissed. It was a cross between French and English cursing. I don't think that she realized that she was doing it. It was very sexy but I had to remind myself what was going on. How dare Seattle Nooz say those things about her? She adopted her sister when her father died people. They are so lucky I don't own them right now because heads would be rolling. I'm fuming until Rissa starts talking about yelling and stuff. She has this way like Ana that you can smile even though you are pissed. Just when I finish explaining why I'm yelling Ana walks into the room still cursing.

"Well if it isn't my gold-digging mom that wants to find me a dad. Even though that would mean that you had me a freaking 7. These people are morons if they think I'm your daughter." Rissa states with disgust. Well this girl is just like Ana you would swear that she her daughter.

"Why are guys here in pj's and good to see you too daughter? I see you have been talking to your future step-dad." Ana's voice is dripping with sarcasm as she says this.

Before Rissa can speak Jose speaks up. "Sweetheart you are nobody's momma with that banging body. Nonetheless you can't be a gold digger if you live in the same building that he does. These people need to get their facts straight in fact can't you make them take it down due to slander. You aren't Rissa mom well legally you are. Hell forget what I was saying because they gonna talk about you when they see you coming. You gonna knock them dead with the way you dress." Damn did he just say all of that in one freaking breathe.

"Oh god they going to be all down my throat. I didn't even think about that. It's going to be a circus and I have class tonight." Why does my orchid sound so scared. Wait hold on when did I come up with that name for Ana. Oh yes I came up with that name when her jewelry came in, which I still have to give to her. It's an 18k white gold and diamond earrings with paved diamonds from Cartier. Rissa said materialistic so I wanted a statement piece. I didn't even have to pick it out I just told my guy something for my beautiful babe. He came through big time. So I need to break this up now.

"Babe don't worry I will get you to class but how about everybody go get dressed. I'm all for pajamas but when you have an adult walking around in the ninja turtle footie pjs." That seems to do the trick because everyone is now staring at Jose.

Jose didn't like me making fun of his pajamas because what he says has me stunned. "Sweet cheeks I was butt naked cooking breakfast for my man when I saw you three flash across my screen. So excuse me that the footies were the only thing to pull on. I would have called but I live across the hall. So sugar buns you can just go put on a shirt because I'm losing my train of thought in front of my man." With that I just shake my head and leave the room. This gives me time to get the jewelry ready for my Orchid. While I wait I jump into the shower. I'm enjoying my memory when I feel a warm mouth encase my dick. Her lips are wrapped tightly around the head. She is swirling her tongue and I'm getting harder by the minute.

"Damn Ana", that's all I came manage to get out. She has her small petite hand around my base while she is slowly going up and down my shaft. Her saliva is leaving a warm trail tingling trail. Does she have something in her mouth because I don't remember any mouth feel this good? Every time she reaches the head she pops her mouth and hum on the tip. I'm searching for the wall or something because I know with the little she is doing now I won't last long when she gets into it. It steamy and I can't find shit right now.

I finally find the wall and collapse against it. I take the risk of looking down and all I see is brown hair moving back and forth. All I can truly make out are her moans. They are stirring me up and I know I'm completely hard now. "Baby your dick taste great. Do you like this?"

How the fuck am I supposed to answer that? "I know baby its ok just enjoy the ride." She picks up her pace and takes me to the hilt. I'm felling the warmth of the back of her throat. I can't take this shit anymore. I start trusting and look for my release. I know the head of my dick is purple by now. I place my hands on head gently while continuing my thrusts. I can't concentrate on anything anymore. As much as try to hold off my sperm I just can't. She is driving me crazy that I just explode in her mouth. My balls are constricted so tight when it happens I think I'm going to pass out. She is relentlessly sucking everything out and it's only making me dizzier. It's like she's sucking a gold ball through a straw. As I come down from my high I realized that I didn't even hear her come in the bathroom let alone the shower.

"Babe that was fucking amazing I need to return the favor."

"No need to I'm all good." With that she sticks her fingers into my mouth. She was playing with that pretty pussy while she sucked me off. That damn Ana.

_**A/N Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas. I will be pinning to my Pintrest after I finish wrapping presents. - Kia  
><strong>_


End file.
